No Chill In Houston
by KWsGladiator
Summary: This came to me after watching the deleted scene with Liv and Fitz talking about the ice storm in Houston. It won't be a full story, maybe 3 chapters at least. Rated M for upcoming chapters
1. Tension

**Ok, so I know based on episode placement, the "freakish ice storm" probably happened around March, April. However, that does not work well with what came to mind when I saw the deleted scene. So, for the sake of this short, I'm placing said "freakish ice storm" in late October. This is probably going to be 3 parts at the most.**

* * *

_"Remember the last time we were in Houston? The freakish ice storm that had us locked in a room for hours?"_

**October 30,2009 (Houston Texas)**

As a campaign manager, when you only have a few days until the presidential election, time becomes a luxury. If you are wise, you know to never take said luxury for granted. The past week had been one of not only physical strain, but emotional strain as well.

Since the previous Thursday, the members of the Grant campaign had been running non-stop. As they were making their way from Defiance Ohio to Toledo, Fitz was called and notified of his father's passing. Opting to cancel the Toledo appearance, the team made their way to Santa Barbara to prepare for Big Gerry's funeral. The funeral was a touchy moment for all, as those closest to Fitz had known of the irreconcilable differences between himself and his father. Without the optics during the final moments of the campaign, one could assume, Fitz probably wouldn't have even been in attendance. What came across to most as animosity in the eyes of most, was clearly seen as a sheer curtain, a facade if you will, in the eyes of the woman who had known him the shortest amount of time, yet seemed to have known him best.

Following the funeral as Liv stood in the back yard of the Santa Barbara ranch watching Fitz hack away at chunks of wood, her emotions were running rampant. Her heart hurt for Fitz, but she couldn't help but become sidetracked as her eyes took in the muscular structure of his back and arms while he effortlessly obliterated giants chunks of what was formerly a tree of some sorts. For a brief moment she couldn't help but recall the evening before as they made love well into the morning. Liv thought it was a bad idea, but after much convincing she was what he needed in that moment, she gave in and tended to him fully. She recalled how the muscles on his sweat glistened arms flexed as he hovered over her, thrusting at a deliciously slow pace. How not even twelve hours before, those strong calloused hands that were now wielding and axe, were gliding sensually over every orifice of her body. How his sweat soaked hair, was sweat soaked the night before, but not from chopping wood. How his mouth that was formed into a scowl, his jaw clenched shut tightly, was bringing her to climax more times than she could count. Her thoughts quickly faded as she noticed Fitz growing frustrated with a block of wood that just would not give to his strength.

Liv watched Fitz angrily bashing away at the helpless wood and her heart sank. She realized that piece of wood was just like him. On the outside a showing of strength and stability, a force to be reckoned with. On the inside, just like Fitz, it was trying to hold on to what was left of itself. Just like that piece of wood, people were trying to force him to bend and break to their will. They constantly tried to assert their influence and power over him, mostly for their own selfish gain. Like that piece of wood, Fitz was pulling together everything left in him, to refrain from breaking.

Sensing his frustration and anger rising, she cautiously stepped towards him. "Put the axe down." She said as she studied the man standing before her. Much to her surprise as well as his own, he did.

"Come here." She said as she stood atop the remnants of another ill fated tree, and took in the man who wasn't himself in this moment. The look in his eyes broke her heart.

Standing before her was not the able-bodied, vibrant presidential candidate whose employ she had been under. Standing before her was not the man who had captured her heart with just a look. Standing before her was that ten year old boy who spent day in and day out seeking the approval of his father. The same father who would rather bang his secretary than spend time with his son on his birthday. The same father who just a week before, refused to see his son as the success he truly was.

Knowing he couldn't hide from her, Fitz obeyed and walked into her awaiting arms. The moment her arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but feel all of his emotions rising to the surface. At first one tear emerged, then two until Fitz was sobbing heavily in her arms. As Liv cradled Fitz's head tightly against her bosom in the backyard of his childhood home, she couldn't help but hurt for this man. She took a deep breath and rested her chin on top of his head as he cried for his loss.

Fitz had never felt love and comfort like what was radiating through them in this moment. Liv held him quietly as he mourned the loss of a childhood. She cooed in his ear as he mourned the loss of his mother, as Big Gerry hadn't allowed it when he was younger. Crying was a sign of weakness, and no Grant man would be weak. All of that macho bullshit flew out the window as Liv held onto Fitz with dear life, as he mourned the loss of the father he had always wanted, but would never have the chance to know. The loss of the chance to maybe, finally, make his father proud.

In that moment, as Liv stood on the tree stump and held Fitz in her arms, life shifted for them both. They both knew in that moment that what they had was more than some tawdry affair. What they had was real, it was love. They were much like the tree stump. What could be seen, seemed like nothing more than a reminder of could be flourishing in this moment. It seemed like nothing of importance. But beneath the surface of that stump, laid roots that were implanted firmly into the ground. Roots that extended far beyond what anyone possibly fathom.

Unbeknownst to them both, what was currently blossoming between them held the power to collapse an administration, but it also had the ability to turn into something of unparallelled beauty. What they had was love in the purest, rawest form. Even though they weren't able to verbalize their feelings just yet, they knew.

The morning after the funeral, the group left Santa Barbara and made their way to Houston for their second to last group of rallies. Mellie had decided to remain in Santa Barbara since it was time for the kids to return to boarding school, following the funeral. Really she just needed a break from Fitz and his constant praising of Saint Olivia Pope.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that Fitz had changed since Liv had entered their lives, the pivotal shift being their campaign stop in Georgia, but she couldn't seem to care enough to dig into the whys. She was sure he was either sleeping with her, or at the very least was trying to, but as long as he let her be and didn't try to seek her out for his twisted sexual fantasies, Mellie couldn't find it in herself to care. Secretly she thanked Olivia for doing for her husband what she hadn't been able to stomach doing for almost a decade.

Mellie decided she would catch up with the group Monday in Nevada for the final events, before returning home to California for the "Hail Mary" rallies the day of the election.

Much to Mellie's delight, neither Fitz or Olivia had objected to her decision to remain behind. She knew in that moment something was definitely going on between the two of them. As long as the roles were known, Mellie would remain quiet and allow them to tire themselves out sexually.

Since Mellie was no longer part of the equation, Fitz decided they'd spend an extra day in Houston and tour the schools before heading to Nevada. Since the ice cream social, Liv had suggested Fitz visit at least one inner city Elementary, Middle, and High school in each city he visited, just to get a feel on what should be focused on to help students thrive during his term and for many years after. They took notes of each praise or concern the teachers had. They would definitely be reviewed as they began thinking over Fitz's 100 day plan.

They had just returned to their campaign headquarters following a very insightful tour of some of Houston's schools, and immediately went to work. Liv had been barking out her commands, not like her usual self. She knew she was being unreasonably bitchy as she watched everyone scurrying to fulfill her demands. Fitz watched on, completely enamored with the woman whose 5'4, 110 lb stature struck fear in the hearts of his staffers, Cyrus included. Even Cyrus was sitting at the round table placing phone calls, something he hadn't done during the entire campaign.

Liv herself was feeling stressed beyond reproach. It was their last day in Houston, and she was snapping at everyone. Anyone from Cyrus to the volunteers that spent hours placing phone calls had been in Liv's crosshairs. Fitz knew what was wrong, the same thing was bothering him as well. Surprisingly he was actually doing a better job of hiding his frustrations in the moment.

Since they arrived in Houston, Liv and Fitz hadn't had a single moment alone, even in Mellie's absence. They had spent many nights camped out in either Liv or Fitz's room, but Cyrus had been with them as every night had they had worked well into the morning. Sleep seemed to take them out one by one each night, before their willingness to retire for the evening. It had been only two days since Fitz had the chance to hold Liv in his arms, but two days was clearly far too long.

Silently, Fitz stood across the room and observed an eerily quiet Olivia Pope as she closed her eyes, and began rubbing at the back of her neck. His baby was stressed, and he was about to take care of that, even thought it wasn't the way he desired to in the moment. Knowing exactly how to help her, Fitz picked up his phone and made a few phone calls before walking over to Liv.

"Go to your room." Fitz said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

He was so close she could feel his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. His voice was low and deep, and sent a familiar ache racing through her body. She needed him like a fish needs water, but they were surrounded by staffers, and there was no way they could escape for a while. Liv let out a tiny laugh as she thought back to the last time Fitz told her to go in her room. The night their relationship took a drastic turn.

"Why governor, I'm pretty sure you recall what happened the last time you tried to send me to my room? That poor lamp, it never saw it coming." she responded softly, causing Fitz to chuckle. He was closer now, inappropriately so. Knowing he wouldn't step back as he swiftly brushed her erection against her ass, Liv lifted a folder so it would look as if he were reading something over her shoulder.

"Livvie, as tempted as I am to reenact our first time... our first mind blowing miraculous time, I will not be joining you... Yet. Now, be a good girl, and go to your room."

"Hmmm, is this my president or my-"

"This is your man, yes.. your... man speaking. Now go to your room, throw on a pair of those incredibly sexy yoga pants. You know the ones that get me hard with just one glimpse of your ass in them? Then throw on one of the many t-shirts you have pilfered from my suitcase, and await further instruction."

"Fitz... We... I..."

"No buts, Ms. Pope. That is an order." Fitz growled into her ear, causing her knees to go weak.

Normally Liv's tongue would conjure up the flames of hell when anyone ordered her to do anything. But the words coming from Fitz's mouth, sent a jolt of electricity surging through her body. Her eyes locked with his for just a moment before she nodded slightly and made her way upstairs to her room.

"Where is Liv going?" Cyrus asked as he watched her weary frame disappear into the elevators.

"Liv has been put on a time out, Cy. Besides, we're simply making phone calls for the next hour, we don't need her for that."

Knowing that Fitz was right, and thankful he had spared the campaign staffers any further wrath of the phoenix, Cyrus simply nodded and rejoined the group as they made their phone calls.

* * *

Liv entered her room and wearily shuffled herself into the bathroom to take a shower. A smile graced her lips as she thought of how manly, and dominant Fitz was just a few moments before. She was surprised that his words hadn't offended, but served to turn her on even more. He referred to himself as her man. She knew it wasn't true, he belonged to another woman, but she liked to pretend that he was. Maybe one day he would truly be her man.

After a quick shower, Liv walked back into the room and opened her suitcase to gather the attire Fitz had demanded she wear. She smiled as she picked up a shirt and noticed the package underneath. She thought back to when Fitz had given it to her the night they arrived in Houston.

"It's almost Halloween, and when we get to Nevada on Saturday, we are going to celebrate." Fitz had said as he handed her the costume.

As she ran her hands over the brown and tan of the fabric, Liv couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to model it for him. She closed her suitcase and began to quickly get dressed. She had no idea what to expect, but as she heard a knocking of the door, she knew she was about to find out.

When Liv reached the door and swung it open, she gasped at the woman standing before her.

"Ms. Pope, I am here for your massage."

Slightly stunned, Liv stepped to the side and allowed the woman to enter the room with her massage table in hand. Fitz would definitely get an extra surprise for this. Liv disrobed and climbed onto the table, and began thinking of ways she could repay Fitz for his kindness. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like to have this man all to herself, even if only for a few days.

* * *

Fitz smiled as he watched Liv enter the dining hall a few hours later, looking more relaxed than he had seen her all week. Part of him felt jealous that a woman could get her to relax, just by working their hands over her body. The other part was oddly turned on by that knowledge.

"Good evening Ms. Pope. Are you feeling any better?" Fitz asked as she joined him and Cyrus at the table.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you, governor."

Liv wasn't sure why, but it was hard for her to contain her feelings in this moment. Thankfully Cyrus' phone began to ring and he excused himself from the table, leaving the two of them alone.

"As much as I wanted to be the one to give you that massage, to have my hands roaming your oil slicked body, I knew you wouldn't allow the both of us to be missing for the amount of time it would take for a massage, or for what surely would have come after." Fitz whispered into her ear as he leaned over and pretended to show her the items on the night's menu.

"Well, I am very grateful that my man is so caring and generous to see to my needs, even when he's running for president of the United States. Oh and Fitz, it's not what would have, it's what will come after, later tonight." Liv replied in a breathy voice. She made a show of looking over the menu and sucked in a sharp breath as Fitz's hand began roaming up her thigh. Normally she would have removed it, but she wanted... needed him to touch her.

"And what, may I ask will come later?" He asked as his hand cupped her sex.

Her voice dropped an octave when she responded "I will definitely be coming later. Whether you joins me me or not... Your choice."

"I most definitely will be coming with you later. Of course you'll be coming far more than I will be. It's a win/win situation, and they are always the most beneficial, don't you agree?"

"Fitz..." All of this talk of coming was beginning to get her riled up. She shifted in her seat as she felt the moisture beginning to pool between her thighs.

Sensing her discomfort, Fitz's hand had slid inside of her pants and he began gently massaging the bundle of nerves between her thighs. He watched as she held the menu higher as to block her face from the others, and bit her bottom lip to stifle her moans. He groaned as he slipped one finger inside of her and was welcomed with her warm wetness. "God I wish this were my tongue sliding in and out of you right now." Fitz breathed against her neck. She was so wound up sexually, he wasn't surprised that it didn't take long before he felt her tense up, and her essence coat his fingers. As she came down from her orgasm, Fitz removed his hand and slowly drew each finger into his mouth. He knew she now felt completely relaxed, and he smiled to himself as she watched him lick her essence off of each finger as if they were the only two people in the room.

"I really wish you could taste what I'm tasting right now. You will later though, I'll personally see to it." he remarked, sending a new wave of arousal coursing through her body. Just as she was about to respond, Cyrus rejoined them at the table, his mood had noticeably dropped since his phone call.

"We're stuck, here, in Houston. We're stuck in Houston. We are fucking stuck in Houston!" Cyrus exclaimed, causing Liv and Fitz to look at one another, then to Cyrus for an explanation. "Some freak ass ice storm is moving in and they're shutting down the airports. No one is allowed in or out, even on a private jet. I mean seriously!? Who the fuck has ever heard of an ice storm in Texas in October!?"

Liv wasn't sure what to feel hearing Cyrus' words. They were stuck in Houston but... "For how long Cyrus?" She asked, trying to not reveal her excitement behind his words.

"Could be a day, could be a few. Who knows? The storm is supposed to be the mother of all fuck yous, so chances are we'll be stuck here until Tomorrow night, Sunday at the latest."

"Ok, well, we don't have any engagements until Monday so we are ok time wise. Tomorrow and Sunday were supposed to be free days, so we'll just have them here if need be. We haven't had a day off in almost forever, so does it really matter where it takes place?" Fitz asked as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside, Fitz was bouncing up and down like a child who had been told summer vacation had been extended.

Trying to contain her own excitement, Liv did her best to eat her dinner as thoughts of the night and possibly the weekend raced through her head. As she picked at her peas, Liv shot a glance in Fitz's direction, and could tell the thoughts running through his head were the same that were running through hers.

Being trapped, in Houston, in an ice storm, in a hotel, with adjoining rooms. The possibilities are endless.

* * *

**Ok talk to me gladiators. Let me know what you think.**


	2. If Only For One Night

**HAPPY SCANDAL FUCKING THURSDAY! I'm back with our OTP to kick of this day of excitement for some, for others, I'm back with an update LOL. I know many of you aren't watching anymore, and some are on strike until Jake is gone and Olitz is less traumatic. Maybe I should be too, but I still can't help but get excited. Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment. Either way my Chinese wall is up, and I'm not expecting anything at all this season. Can't be disappointed if you have no expectations, right?**

**Anyway, I need to make this clear as it has seemed to have caused some confusion. The scene that this story is inspired by, IS NOT in a Scandal episode. It is a deleted scene that is on the Season 3 DVD. I hope this helps the guest who had some confusion.**

* * *

Liv sat in front of the fireplace completely surrounded by papers. She had spent the past two hours combing over the latest polls, while researching Governor Reston's and Fitz's debates. Although she had almost every word memorized by now, Liv wanted to take key points from each debate and begin to formulate Fitz's acceptance speech. If she was being honest with herself, a small part of her loved watching tapes between Sally and Fitz in earlier debates, as well as the debates he had encountered with Reston.

She often took note of how Fitz spoke with a rare passion and desire to better, but she couldn't help but notice he often looked unsure of his abilities in the older tapes. A smile crossed her face as she realized that the man she was in love with, could very well be the next President of the United States.

If she were being completely honest with herself, Liv loved watching Fitz's improvement in his speech delivery following her joining the campaign. It served as a huge boost to her ego as she realized the student had by far surpassed the teacher. In earlier tapes Fitz would speak of what his intentions were, but he lacked the confidence in himself to assure his audience that he could in fact perform the tasks at hand. The later tapes however, well, that was pretty much how one could tell the difference between the Fitz that once felt trapped and unloved, and the present Fitz who currently belonged to her, even if only in her heart. Realizing it was getting late, Liv looked down at her watch and realized it was almost 10 which meant-

"Didn't I say that we were taking a break this weekend?" Fitz asked as he walked in through the door adjoining their rooms.

"You did." Liv responded, yet continued reviewing the papers in hand.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Fitz asked as he stepped further into the room and removed the papers from her hand.

"I'm reviewing polls and debates." she responded with a smirk.

"Why? Why do you feel the need to defy my orders?"

Liv smiled as she collected the papers on the floor, and placed them on the table. She stood up and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. She looked Fitz up and down as she playfully nibbled on her bottom lip. "I defied nothing." Liv said as she walked towards the sofa and bent over to pick up the remote before she took a seat.

Fitz knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him riled up and damn if it wasn't working. "So, you weren't working during the weekend?" Fitz shot back as he crept closer to the sofa.

"No, I wasn't. I stopped working when you stopped working which was approximately a few minutes ago. Now that we are together, the weekend can officially begin." Liv responded with a smug grin. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"I missed you." Fitz said as he took in Liv completely sprawled out on the sofa.

"It's only been two hours Fitz." Liv replied as she turned on the TV and clicked to BNC.

Fitz walked over to Liv and removed the remote from her hand and turned off the TV.

"Fitz! I was watching that!" Liv exclaimed as she watched the tv screen go black.

"I don't care if it's been two hours or two days. I. missed. you." He said as he lowered himself over her on the sofa. There would be no TV tonight. Not for what he had planned. Liv's hands immediately sought out his hair as Fitz shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing her.

Liv's eyes darted between his eyes and lips as she breathily responded "I missed you too." Their eyes locked for a moment before their lips came together in the sweetest reunion either of them had ever experienced. The kiss was slow and passionate, neither wanting to rush this moment. Two days may not have been a long time for most, but when seeing one another every moment of those two days and not being able to embrace, made that time feel like an eternity.

Fitz's hand slipped under her shirt and he moaned as his fingers made contact with the warm silky flesh of her back. His free hand roamed her thigh, as one of Liv's hands began roaming his arm and back. It never ceased to amaze either of them how an act as simple as kissing, could bring so many emotions out in a person. Then again, neither had ever truly been in love until now.

Fitz's hand expertly unhooked the clasps of Liv's bra as his tongue reveled in the sweet taste of her mouth. She tasted like pina colada, and Fitz had never been happier that she had allowed him to purchase the lip gloss for him. As his hand worked its way around and sought out her breasts, Fitz groaned as there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore them, they'll go away eventually." Liv said as she began grinding her hips against his.

"Hmmm, it's room service." Fitz replied as he climbed off of Liv and made his way towards the bedroom.

Liv wasn't sure what Fitz was up to, but she couldn't wait to fins out. With a heavy sigh, she went and opened the door. She tipped the server and thanked him as he wheeled the cart into the room. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she uncovered the tray and saw the strawberries and whipped cream along with the champagne on ice. She had been doing that a lot lately, smiling. Before she could call out for Fitz, she felt his arms slide around her body.

"You know, I have never smiled in my entire life, as much as I have smiled with you these past few months."

"And if I have my way, the smiles will never stop coming."

"Fitz... I... Where do you want the strawberries, governor?"

She wanted to say those three little words, lord how she wanted to say them. But Liv stopped herself as she wasn't entirely sure if now was the right time to speak her feelings. She knew how she felt, but she was unsure if Fitz felt the same way. Was this just sex to him? Was it more? How could it ever be more?

Knowing what she was about to say before she paused, Fitz kissed Liv on her neck, and moved to pour the champagne, deciding not to push the issue. He had been wanting to say those three little words as well, and he knew the moment she said them that he would say it back. Should he say it first? Would she think he was sleazy for falling in love with a woman while being married to another? What if she wasn't going to say it? What if this was just sex to her?

The way they connected was much more than sex. The way they connected was more than the coupling of two bodies. It was the merging of two souls, the binding of two hearts. It was love in it's purest, most intimate of forms. Since they couldn't say the words to one another, they'd allow their bodies to do the speaking for them.

Fitz cleared his throat and smiled as his eyes met Liv's. "Grab the strawberries and follow me." Fitz said as he picked up the champagne and flutes and made his way towards his room.

When Liv stepped through the threshold that separated the two rooms, her eyes immediately filled with tears. She looked around as the floor was littered with rose petals leading towards the fireplace. What had to have been at least a hundred candles lit the room.

Liv followed the path of rose petals and gasped as she reached her destination. On the floor in front of the fireplace were two giant throw pillows and a blanket surrounded by a heart made of rose petals. She noticed Fitz had a cd player and she could hear the faint sounds of the CD spinning, just waiting for Fitz to press play.

"Fitz..." was all she could manage as she found herself staring down at a lovers paradise.

Please that he had actually managed to render Olivia Pope speechless, Fitz set the champagne and flutes down on the table and removed the strawberries from Liv's hand, placing them on the table as well. When he realized she still hadn't spoken, Fitz walked over to the cd player and pressed play.

"Dance with me." He said as he gently took her hand and led her into the center of the heart. Liv closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears as the song began to play.

**Let me hold you tight**  
** If only for one night**  
** Let me keep you near**  
** To ease away your fear**  
** It would be so nice**  
** If only for one night**

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. "What do you know about Luther?" She asked as she was highly impressed with his song selection.

**I won't tell a soul**  
** No one has to know**  
** If you want to be totally discreet**  
** I'll be at your side**  
** If only for one night**  
** If only for one night**

"Luther is one of the greats. Music just isn't the same anymore. I miss the days of Luther, Aretha, Patty, Frankie Beverly and Maze. I wish we could go back to this time period."

**Your eyes say things**  
** I never hear from you**  
** And my knees are shaking too**  
** But I'm willing willing to go through**  
** I must be crazy**  
** Standing in this place**  
** But I'm feeling no disgrace**  
** For asking**

Liv looked up at Fitz and smiled. This man never ceased to amaze her.

**Let me hold you tight**  
** If only for one night**  
** Let me keep you near**  
** To ease away your fear**  
** It would be so nice**  
** If only for one night**  
** If only for one night**

"You know, the ice is really bad outside. Cyrus says it looks like we'll be here all weekend." Fitz said wanting to test Liv's thoughts of spending an uninterrupted weekend with him.

**I tell you what I need is**  
** One night, one night oh**  
** What I need is**  
** One night, one night**  
** Of your love, of you love, of your loving**  
** I'm asking**

"Sounds perfect." She purred as she rested her head on his chest.

**Let me take you home**  
** To keep you safe and warm**  
** Till the early dawn**  
** Warms up to the sun**  
** It would be so nice**  
** If only for one night**  
** If only for one night**

Fitz tilted Liv's chin up and pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss was tender, and gentle as if he were afraid of breaking her.

**If only for one night**  
** If only for one night**  
** Night, night, yeah one night**  
** If only for one night**

Liv pulled back as the song ended and shook her head as she ran her hand up and down Fitz's chest. Immediately he began racking his brain trying to figure out what he had said or done wrong.

"Kiss me Fitz..." she said in a tone that was almost begging. Fitz's lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips against hers once again. Once again she broke the kiss. This time when she looked into his eyes, Fitz saw a mixture of pain, need, and desire inside.

"No, I want you to kiss me as if this were the last time." She said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly it hit him. Election was only a few days away, and Liv was preparing herself for the end of their romance. He wasn't letting her go. He needed her and tonight, he would show her just how much. Fitz reached up and wiped away her tear before cupping her face in his hands.

He brought his mouth so close she could feel his breath on her lips. He stared into her eyes as his tongue darted out and swept across her lips. When she gasped from the sensation, Fitz pulled her close to him and snaked his tongue into her mouth. What began as a slow and sensual kiss, quickly grew in urgency. Liv's hands slid into Fitz's hair and she tugged harder than she intended to, as Fitz was sucking the life out of her body. She pulled away gasping as she was reminded her lungs simply needed oxygen.

Both of their breathing was labored as they stared into each others eyes with the intensity of a thousand suns. Fitz took Liv's hand in his and lowered them to the floor without ever breaking eye contact. He handed her her glass of champagne, then reached over and grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl.

"Take a sip." Fitz said as he made sure he had an acceptable amount of whipped cream. When he was happy with the giant glob, he took the berry and traced over Liv's lips. He smiled as he placed the strawberry into his mouth and reunited their lips oncce again. The combination of the champagne, strawberry, and whipped cream was amazing as they sucked and nibbled on the others lip. This time it was Fitz who broke the kiss first.

No words were spoken as they spent a few more moments feeding each other strawberries and sipping champagne. They decided enough was enough as neither could fight the sexual tension any longer. Liv cupped Fitz's face in her hands and kissed a bit of whipped cream off of his nose. As her eyes locked back onto his, Liv felt her arousal increasing as she saw the love and tenderness in his eyes.

"Make love to me, Fitz"

Fitz watched the rising and falling of Liv's chest as he reached behind her and released her hair from the single clip that was holding it in place. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Liv's hair fall from it's restraint and cascade down her back.

He watched attentively as he slowly lifted her shirt over her head, and slid her pants and panties down her legs. She was without a doubt the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Without uttering a single word, Fitz laid Liv down and positioned himself over her.

He drew her earlobe into his mouth, and felt himself hardening even more as she moaned when he took the sensitive flesh between his teeth. "You are so beautiful." he whispered into her ear as his teeth released their hold. When she shook her head "no", Fitz began placing open mouth kisses down her neck and across her throat, before taking her other ear into his mouth. "I am going to show you just how beautiful you truly are."

Fitz sat up and reached for the strawberries and whipped cream. Using a berry as a brush, Fitz painted the most intimate areas of Liv's canvas. When he had finished with his work of art, Fitz held the berry to Liv's lips, and moaned as her teeth sank into the flesh of the fruit.

Liv felt the need rising in her body as she chewed the fruit, and could taste traces of herself on it. Fitz's words from earlier in the day came back to her mind and she moaned as he was definitely a man of his word.

"Do you taste how sweet you are?" He asked as he began kissing a trial between the valley between her breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath and her back arched as his tongue expertly glided around the curvature of each breast, taking the obscene amount of whipped cream with him. He looked up to see Liv watching him with her bottom lip heavily guarded between her teeth and decided this wouldn't do. Wanting to hear her moans and cries of ecstasy, Fitz slowly drew one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. His tongue ran torturously slow around the hardened bud, cleaning all of the whipped cream off of her breast. He began to suck harder until she gasped in pleasure.

"Fitz... Please." she begged as he moved to the other side and repeated his actions.

Liv's head was swimming, the room was spinning, and she felt as if her body was perched on heaven's finest cloud as she felt the warm mist of his breath against her skin. Her body was suddenly attuned to everything around her. The crackling of the fire seemed sharper and the glowing of the candles seemed brighter. Liv shivered in his arms when she heard the howling of the wind whipping outside of the window. You know the kind of wind that just sounds cold? Feeling her body trembling beneath him, Fitz began trailing open mouthed kisses down her body.

"Do you want to take this into the bedroom?" He asked as he paused just before getting to work.

"No, don't stop." she pleaded as that was all she could get out in the moment.

The next few minutes were a blur of moans, squeals and mumbled obscenities as Fitz buried his head between her thighs and began feasting like a man starved, and she was the end to his fast. Liv clenched onto the blanket as Fitz's tongue worked every inch of her from her core to her aching bundle of nerves. When his tongue brushed over the sensitive nub, he was amazed as how close she was. Wanting to hear her scream, he drew the nub into his mouth and sucked on it hard. The sounds bouncing off the walls as he slid two fingers into her slick core would surely have the staffers talking in the morning. He didn't care. Hearing her cries of pleasure as she thrashed about against his mouth and exploded into a million pieces. He greedily lapped up the rewards of his handy work, only stopping when Liv's body slumped underneath him.

Liv slowly opened her eyes as she felt her soul returning to her. She had never been made love to like this. Sure her ex-fiance Edison was an adequate lover, but he had never had her climbing the walls and screaming to God for mercy the way Fitz did. As she slowly opened her eyes, Liv felt her second wind washing over her as she took in Fitz's face which was drenched in her essence.

Not able to stand being away from him any longer, Liv pulled Fitz up so he was hovering over her, and claimed his mouth with her own. As her hands tangled into his hair, Liv felt herself becoming frustrated as she realized he was still fully clothed. She began tearing away at his clothing, needing to feel his flesh against hers. Before she knew it Fitz was completely naked and they hadn't once broken their kiss. With two hands full of hair, Liv pulled Fitz away from her and hungrily stared into his eyes.

"Don't go easy on me." She said as he looked down at her with equal intensity.

The two of them thought they would die from the feeling of their bodies joining together. Liv wasn't sure how Fitz managed to fill her like no other man had, and Fitz was in awe of how tightly she was clenching his erection. He knew he was well endowed, but he had never filled a woman the way he filled her.

His thrusts were slow, tempered at first, making sure he didn't finish too quickly. Once their bodies had adjusted to the feeling of becoming one, his thrusts picked up in speed.

Even with their bodies joined, it still wasn't enough. "Harder... Fitz... Deeper." Liv panted as she needed to feel more of him in this moment. Her whimpers of frustration as he pulled out, were quickly followed by moans of anticipation as Fitz flipped her onto her stomach.

"Face down, ass up." Fitz ordered as he watched an excited Liv squirming in anticipation. She had barely had a chance to position herself on her knees and rest her head on the pillow before he had entered her once again.

Fitz's fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he resumed his thrusts. As he propped himself up on one knee, Fitz almost lost it as he looked down and saw Liv's face twisted in pleasure. But this wasn't just any look. He knew that look, and he knew what she wanted. And there was no way he was going to deny her.

Without warning Fitz's hand landed hard against Liv's ass causing her to yelp in surprise, then moan as he massaged what she was sure to be a giant red hand print. The fact that she never had to tell him what she needed only served to turn her on even more. With a streak of boldness coursing through her Liv looked into Fitz's eyes. "Again" she said before tugging her lower lip between her teeth. Fitz, always wanting to give Liv what she needed, was more than willing to oblige.

The grunts and moans that were escaping Liv's mouth were definitely much louder than they should have been. Knowing he needed to quiet his much enjoyed ego boost, Fitz grabbed a handful of Liv's hair and slid his arm around her waist before bringing her back flush against his chest.

Liv felt herself coming undone as one of Fitz's hands cupped her throat, as the other sought out her bundle of nerves once more. His mouth sought out the tender spot just below her ear, which to Fitz's delight, was her undoing. He shifted his hand that was positioned around her throat slightly, causing her to turn towards him. His mouth covered hers just as she let out a gut-wrenching scream as her climax ripped through her. The tightening of Liv's walls around him was too much for Fitz to withstand any longer. With one final thrust, he reached his peak, coating her walls with his seed. Both of their bodies spent, they collapsed to the floor, Fitz resting heavily over Liv.

After a few moments, Fitz lifted his head and began placing kisses on Liv's back. "Unless you're ready for round two, I suggest you stop doing that." He said in regard to the way she was deliberately contracting her walls around what was now a newly forming erection.

"And if I'm ready for round two?" Liv asked with challenge in her voice.

"Then I say let's at least take this party to the next step of the evening."

Ignoring Fitz's suggestion, Liv continued contracting her walls around him and before she knew it, round two was underway.

After another forty five minutes of earth shattering sex, Fitz finally stood, albeit in wobbly legs, and made his way into the bathroom. Liv wrapped the blanket around herself and walked to the window to view the storm.

The sky was cast a ominous shade of grey which brightened the night sky. The sleet that was falling looked more like snow, and streets that were normally black, were now all painted white with ice and possibly snow.

"Our bath awaits my love." Fitz called out as he propped himself against the bathroom's doorframe. Liv smiled as she turned to him and joined him in the door way.

When they entered the bathroom, Liv was surprised to see a similar layout to the one they had seen earlier when she first entered the room. A trail of rose petals led the way to the very impressive bubble bath. Candles were lit everywhere, and rose petals clung to the mountain of bubbles as well. Fitz left the bathroom for a brief moment, but returned shortly after with their flutes and the bottle of champagne. He set them down on the edge of the tub before stepping in, and helping Liv in as well.

Liv's back rested comfortably against Fitz's chest, and they both welcomed the steaming water as it caressed their skin. Fitz began to slowly wash Liv's body as she slumped further into him and began sipping on her champagne. She had never had a man be so attentive to her, especial after sex, and she knew it would take more time to get used to.

"So, I was thinking. If I win this election on Tuesday, I want you to come to the White House with me. I want you to stay with the administration as communications director."

"Fitz... Do you think that's wise? I mean considering..."

"If the people of this great nation trust me to oversee the governing and legislature of all 50 states day in and day out, choose when or if our nation should go to war, present bills that will enable this nation to thrive, I think I can be trusted to choose who I want as my communications liason." When Liv seemed to be thinking about this longer than Fitz had anticipated, Fitz decided to continue. "Livvie, I'm not sure what you consider us to be, but I know that I can't let you go. Whether I'm in the White House or not, I need you by my side. I want you by my side. I demand, to have you by my side."

Liv turned around so she was facing Fitz and cupped his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes and simply nodded as her lips came crashing down on his. As Fitz moved forward in the tub, Liv wrapped her legs around his waist and that was how round three began.

When the two of them were finally able to rip their bodies apart, Fitz stepped out of the tub and turned on tee shower. They took their time and washed one another, careful of the others heightened sensitivity. When they finally made it back to the room, Fitz pulled back the covers and helped Liv into bed before climbing in behind her. With his arm wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her neck, the two of them lay in silence for what seemed like forever.

"You know, it's officially Halloween." Fitz said as he ran his hand along Liv's thigh.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing that means I'll be dressing up to go trick or treating tonight?"

"The only trick or treating you will be doing will be in this room. I've got plenty of tricks and treats hidden around here."

"Sir yes sir!" Liv replied, giving Fitz a soldiers salute.

The spent the rest of the evening talking and enjoying one another's company. Many of their talks turned into rounds of love making until both were spent beyond return. As they lay together now, their sated bodies a mass of tangled limbs on the bed, neither could help but think of what tomorrow would hold in store. It looked like they'd be stuck in Houston for yet another day, and as they both drifted off to sleep, the same thought crossed their minds.

_God bless ice storms._

* * *

**Ok, so I'm not sure if there will be one or two more chapters and then an epilogue after this update. I guess it depends on how detailed Halloween turns out to be. This story has honestly turned out to be much more than I expected. I originally planned for a one shot but considering the timeframe I chose, I quickly realized a quickie wouldn't do this memory justice. So I hope I'm making Houston deliver the way Liv claims it did. Either way, leave me your thoughts and I'll see you all soon. **

P.S. The song used in this chapter isb"If Only For One Night" Luther Vandross


	3. To Infin-Livvie and Beyond

**All I'm going to say until the end is- When you see it, you'll tell me. You've been warned.**

* * *

Fitz awoke the next morning to blinding rays of the sun, beaming down on his face. He couldn't remember the last time the sun rose before he did. He looked over to the clock and realized it was nearing 11 in the morning. He immediately picked up his phone, and was surprised there wasn't a signal missed call or text from Cyrus, or anyone for that matter. He rolled over and frowned as he realized Liv was no longer laying next to him.

He sat up and ran his hand across his face as he began to gather his thoughts. Since everything was silent, he assumed that they were still iced in. That thought was confirmed as he walked to the window and noticed it there was a blizzard occurring outside.

Smiling at the fact that Liv was stuck with him for yet another day, Fitz entered the bathroom to freshen up. When he was finished, he threw on a pair of sweats and the only Navy sweatshirt that hadn't fallen victim to Liv's kleptomania of his clothing, and slid it over his body. Excited to see Liv, Fitz walked through the door between the two rooms and began searching for her. His excitement faded as Liv was nowhere to be found. Feeling lonely, Fitz returned to his room and picked up his phone to find out where she was. Fitz sent her a text as he wasn't sure who she was with, then began cleaning up the rose petals from the evening before.

Plucking and spreading five dozen roses throughout his room seemed like a good idea at the time, but as he was picking them up now, he wanted to kick himself.

He had cleaned up the path between the fireplace and their adjoining door, and set out to clean up the bathroom. With each petal he touched, flashes of their evening danced in his head. Memories of their lovemaking and cuddling after consumed his thoughts. Then he thought of the smile that crossed Liv's face when she realized that he had done all of this, for her. Even though the cleanup was a bitch, Fitz knew this was something he'd do over and over again, just to see that smile.

* * *

Liv was downstairs with a clearly irritated Cyrus. She had woken up early in the morning with of course another brilliant idea to boost Fitz's rapport with the voters of Houston. Since they couldn't go big, due to the roads being closed in a state of emergency, they had to settle for pulling this off at the hotel.

It had been decided that Fitz would do something kind for a family or group of families when they arrived in Nevada. Since their trip to Nevada would most likely be canceled now, Liv decided to do something kind for the people of the Ritz Carlton.

"Liv, are you sure about this? You want us to buy breakfast for every registered guest." Cyrus asked as he took in Liv's plan. He had to admit it would be a good PR move, but right now that didn't matter. He just wanted to get back to his room.

"Of course I'm sure Cy. We will simply treat everyone in the hotel to breakfast. The Halloween goodie bags we had prepared for the hotel in Nevada, we'll have the concierge add one to each tray that will be delivered. A random act of kindness goes a very long way. Besides, there are kids stuck in this hotel who won't be able to go trick or treating tonight. This will help brighten their day."

Cyrus nodded, thoroughly pleased with Liv's idea and made the calls to the kitchen. They were instructed to allow guests to order certain meals from the menu, and charge them to the Grant campaign. When that was finished, Cyrus hastily made his way upstairs.

Once Cyrus was gone, Liv quickly made her way into her makeshift office, and began checking her messages. Nothing seemed to be of any importance, so she made a note to return phone calls once they were in California. She picked up the phone and contacted the hotel in Las Vegas, to cancel their reservations. After arguing with the concierge for almost a half hour, they were let out of their $75 per room cancellation fee, due to the storm. Liv wasn't aware of how long she had been in her office until her phone went off, signaling a text message.

**Fitz: I am so sure I went to sleep last night with the most incredibly intelligent, by far the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on.**

Liv smiled at the message before responding.

**Liv: Is that so? Sounds like a very lucky woman if you ask me. ;)**

**Fitz: I was the lucky one, but I don't feel that way anymore since I woke up and she was gone. :(**

**Liv: Maybe she was performing some random act of kindness on behalf of the Grant campaign. If you're lucky, she'll return soon.**

**Fitz: If she is, she will be punished for breaking the rules. No working on our weekend.**

**Liv: Maybe it's the punishment she's been banking on. *bites lip***

Before Fitz had to respond, Liv entered the room. She was positively glowing as she walked across the room and kicked off her shoes before joining Fitz in bed. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You cleaned up the rose petals." Liv stated, and Fitz couldn't hold in the smile as he felt her pouting against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I had to. Could you imagine me trying to explain to the press why my room was covered in rose petals when the cleaning crew came in?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He felt Liv tense up momentarily, then sink back into his arms. He decided now was a good time as any to change the subject.

"So, whose idea was it to begin scheming this morning?" he asked as he was still shocked Cyrus hadn't called him.

"It was mine. I felt that we should do something nice for everyone who is snowed in with us, so we are paying for breakfast for all registered guests of the hotel, the hotel staff included. We also have goodie bags for everyone since it is after all Halloween, and kids won't be able to go out tonight."

"Sounds good. So are we charging this to me or to the campaign?" Fitz asked as he kissed the top of Liv's head.

"Well, Cyrus instructed the hotel to bill the campaign, but I went to the concierge and left my card on file. It was my idea sooo... why not." Liv added as she felt Fitz tense up around her.

"No, Livvie, that is going to be like thousands of dollars. We'll put it on my personal account." Fitz said as he sat up and looked into Liv's eyes.

"Fitz, I can afford it. It's fine."

Fitz took in a deep breath as he prayed the right words left his mouth. There was no way in hell she was doing this. Even if it was for him. "Livvie, I know you want to help me win this election, but I cannot accept you doing it at your own expense. I am more than capable of paying for the breakfast, even if it was my woman's idea and not my own. I've got this... Okay?"

Liv gasped as she heard Fitz refer to her as "his woman". The manner in which he said it, led her to believe that he was serious about the title. But he was married. He had to have known that he surely couldn't have both.

"Fine." Liv responded, deciding that breakfast would be the easier battle in the moment. If she hadn't learned anything else from her father, she had definitely learned to pick her battles wisely.

"Thank you. Now tell me, how was Cyrus this morning. I'm shocked he hasn't been harassing me so far." Fitz asked as he reclined back on the bed and pulled Liv into his arms once again.

"Cyrus seemed... Preoccupied this morning. If my gut is correct, I'd say that Cyrus is very smitten, maybe even in love with a certain reporter." Liv said with a smile. It seemed that no matter the result of the election on Tuesday, the Grant campaign would at least be responsible for four people coming together in a way they never would have without this run.

"So, who do you think it is? Janice, Jeanine? Sarah, Michelle?"

"No, no, no, and no." Liv answered causing Fitz to tilt his head in confusion.

"Well Liv, that only leaves... James." Fitz looked to Liv and watched as she bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Well, why didn't he come to me and tell me he was in love?" Fitz asked feeling slightly wounded that one of his closest friends felt as though he couldn't speak to him about anything.

"Fitz, if it is James, that means that Cyrus is a gay man, and will be chief of staff for the future REPUBLICAN president. He's also a man obsessed with the optics."

"I don't care about that. I just want everyone to be happy. He and James could marry, hell I'll be the best man! I just want my people and most importantly my friends, and those I care most about to be happy." His eyes never left hers as he wanted Liv to know that last part was for her.

"The way the two of them look at each other, it will come out eventually. Cyrus and James will be the worst kept secret in Washington."

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments just thinking of what in life would make them happy. They knew the answer, but would the opportunity ever present itself? Fitz decided now was a good a time as any to test the waters.

"You know, we're so worried about the damn optics and how things will be when I'm president, but Livvie, what if I don't win? Then what happens? Does that give everyone a chance to follow their dream?" Fitz had been thinking, actually dreaming about losing as of late. As hard as he was fighting to become president, he couldn't honestly say that he would care if he lost this election. A huge part of him however, did still crave the title of being the leader of the free world. He searched Liv's eyes and wondered if she had been pondering the same.

Liv shifted as she knew they were no longer talking about Cyrus and James. She often thought about what would happen if Fitz were to lose the election. Most importantly, what would happen to them? Sure he'd go back to California but she'd still be here in DC. It wasn't like that mattered, even if he were to win the election, they couldn't be together. Not like this. And Liv wad sure Fitz was going to win. His numbers had rising drastically, and although he was slightly behind in the polls, there was a genuine change that Fitz would pull this off. Fitz would most likely be the next President of the United States. It was simply reality. They'd have to part ways no matter the outcome.

"I don't know Fitz." she responded as that was her honest answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed as she looked into his eyes. "Instead of worrying about the what if's, let's focus on what is. Lets focus on the here and now. Right here, right now, it's just you, me, locked in our rooms, alone. What do we do about it?"

Fitz pulled Liv on to his lap so she was now straddling him. His hands roamed her thighs as he began placing gentle kisses on her collar bone. "I can think of a few things I'd like to do with this time."

"Oh really? Tell me, what exactly would you like to do?" Before Fitz had a chance to respond, there was knock on the door, followed by Cyrus' voice.

"You should get that. I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable." Liv said as she gave Fitz one final peck on the lips.

She stood up and made her way into her room, adding an extra sway to her hips. She turned to Fitz and blew him a kiss, before disappearing into the room, and closing the door behind her. When she was safely inside her room, Fitz looked around to make sure things seemed normal before making his way to the door. He had never been happier that he had cleaned up the rose petals from the night before, as he had no clue how he would've explained them to Cyrus.

* * *

Liv was in her room pacing the floor, wondering what Fitz and Cyrus were discussing. She wanted nothing more than to walk over to her desk and continue reviewing the polls, or turn to BNC to see exactly what the nation thought of the presidential race, but she had made a promise. As she walked past the desk for the tenth time, Liv decided she needed a distraction. Making up her mind that she was going to try her best to relax, Liv walked over to her suitcase, and pulled out the costume Fitz had purchased for her. It was Halloween after all, and she was ready to go trick or treating.

She quickly ran to the adjoining door, and quietly locked it so Fitz couldn't come in until she was ready for him. She turned on the radio, before entering the bathroom and drawing herself a bath.

She quickly undressed, and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and smiled as she saw eight little bruises in the forms of ovals. She turned to her left, and to her right, and saw two more similar bruises, one on each side.

Her fingers traced the outlines of each bruise as vivid flashes of how they came to be, flashed in her mind. Fitz was extremely generous the night before, making sure she had climaxed until her body simply refused to anymore. He was gentle and passionate, but also took control and showed his dominance just how she liked it.

She loved that he could be tender or rough, remain shallow, or drive so deep she could feel him in her gut. She loved that she never had to say what she needed, he always seemed to know. Further more, she loved that he opened her up to the feelings that could be associated with lovemaking. He showed her all of the raw, heartfelt emotions that could serve to enhance the experience, all while driving to depths both physically and emotionally, that no man had ever reached before.

As she washed her body, she remembered how he had taken her against the wall when she returned from the bathroom in the middle of the night, and how she just laid, wrapped tightly in his arms, as they both drifted off to sleep. She hadn't realized just how long she had been in the bath, until she felt the water running cold.

Liv stood up and wrapped a towel around herself, before stepping out of the tub and drying off. She walked into the bedroom and began applying lotion to her body, before slipping into the lingerie and finally the costume she couldn't wait for Fitz to see her in. When she was dressed, she walked over to the vanity and sat down to do her hair. She decided on leaving it wavy, as it would be the perfect compliment to the costume. When her hair was finished, Liv looked herself over in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, Liv spritzed a little perfume between her breasts and a little on each wrist, before making her way across the room to quietly unlock the door. She wasn't sure if Cyrus was still there or not, but she wanted Fitz to be able to come over when he was finished.

After the door was successfully unlocked without making a sound, Liv walked back over to the bed and climbed up. She reclined back on the pillow and grabbed her phone to check for any messages. She smiled as she noticed she had a text from Fitz that had been sent about ten minutes before.

**Fitz: I was coming to see you but your door was locked :(**

Liv read the text over and over, and couldn't help but laugh at how spoiled he already was when it came to his access to her. She hit reply, and giggled as she replied to the text.

**Liv: The door is open now. Hurry, I'm ready to go trick or treating. ;)**

When Fitz walked through the door, it took everything in him, to not pounce on Liv right then and there. She was standing at the foot of the bed, her arm extended high above her head, resting on the canopy pole of the foot board.

"You like?" Liv asked as she turned and let Fitz get a good look at her entire costume. He felt a tightening in his pants as he took in the tan and beige one shouldered, cow hide mini dress. The costume was simple, but on her, it was the most provocative thing he had ever seen. He noticed she had brushed out her curls, and now her hair hung down just below her shoulders, in the most beautiful black silky waves he had ever seen. On her head she wore a matching tan belted headdress. Only a turquoise ankle bracelet and her perfectly manicured toes accented her feet. She was the most arousing Pocahontas he had ever witnessed.

Fitz nodded his response, and went to open his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He smiled inwardly as he saw the pleased look cross Liv's face. When she realized he was truly at a loss for words, Liv decided to speak.

"Trick or treat." She said softly as she sauntered her way over to him. Her hands roamed his chest, and Fitz was suddenly finding that the room wasn't supplying the amount of oxygen his lungs demanded. He had definitely chosen the right costume.

His hands instinctively roamed her sides, needing to feel her body, even if it was covered by fabric. "You are gorgeous." Fitz said breathlessly as his lips sought out hers. He didn't hesitate to snake his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

The fire that was racing through her body, made her moan as she tasted the scotch on his breath. She knew that whatever Cyrus came to talk to him about, had to have been of a personal nature. He wouldn't have been drinking otherwise. Deciding to break the kiss before things went too far, Fitz stepped back, allowing them both to catch their breath.

"Follow me. I've got tricks and treats waiting for you. It's up to you to decide which you want first." he growled as he eagerly grabbed her hand and led her back into his room.

"I'll take treats." Liv said when they finally entered his room. She noticed there was something in the middle of the bed, but she couldn't make out what it was from where she stood. Following her line of vision, Fitz lowered his mouth to her ear.

"That's your first treat." Fit said and watched as Liv walked cautiously towards the bedroom. When she entered the room, she gasped as she saw two strings of pearls, one big and one small on the bed, shaped into hearts. The smaller strand of pearls were inside of the larger ones, and above the hearts laid a note.

_Dear Livvie,_

_Life is uncertain, but I know one thing to be true. You are the love of my life. From this moment on, no matter what happens on Tuesday, you will always be the First Lady in my life_.

_Fitz_

Liv saw a drop fall onto the paper, and realized then that she was crying. This man was perfect. She looked back to Fitz and mouthed thank you as she could feel her voice box tightening up. He told her to flip the card over and she did so, revealing the location of her next treat.

She walked into the closet, as the card directed, and turned on the light. There was only one thing hanging in the left side of the closet, and Liv gasped as she walked closer. Hanging on a hanger was a sleeveless white sheath, knee-length dressed, with a band of black lace covering the midsection. On the floor directly underneath, a pair of black Louboutin heels. Attached to the box was another card.

_Dear Livvie,_

_If I win this election, this is what I want to see you in as I take my vow to stand for America. If I lose, well, you'll know the right time to wear it. She flipped the card over, and just like before, the location to her final treat was revealed. She smiled as she turned to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed the softest kiss on his lips, and when she stepped back, her final treat was resting in the palm of his hand._

Liv looked at Fitz quizzically as he presented her with a tiny velvet black box. Knowing she still hadn't found her voice, Fitz nodded softly, urging her to open it. She gasped as she saw the gold infinity band with three diamonds embedded on top. As she removed the ring from it's box, noticed something was inscribed.

_Reflect on the past, but live in the present. EMBRACE our future. FTGIII_

"Fitz..." she whispered as she was clearly crying now. Never had a man been so attentive and caring towards her. Never had she felt like this with anyone else, including the man she almost married.

"Livvie, I know we need to be careful while I'm in office, you may even think we need to stop being intimate, but I will not endure life in that giant bubble without you by my side in some capacity."

"Fitz...I..." She wanted to say the words. This was the time she felt she needed to say those three little words. But something in her wouldn't allow it. Maybe it was the fact he was still married, or maybe it was the fact that she knew they could never be. Whatever it was, her head was clearly trying to shield her from what her heart had clearly failed at preventing.

Sensing her emotions running rampant, Fitz placed his index finger gently upon her lips. "You don't have to say anything. I know this is scary, but I couldn't go another day without telling you face to face, exactly how I feel."

Liv searched Fitz's eyes and saw the sincerity that lay there. Never in her life had she experienced love like this. Never in her life did she ever feel that it was ok to just let go and... Be. Sure she'd try to fight what they have, she'd look for reasons to maintain her distance, but even Liv knew that she was doomed.

Her eyes followed Fitz's hand as it slid down her arm and took her hand in his. With his free hand, Fitz removed the ring from the palm of her hand, and their eyes locked as he slid the ring on her left index finger. In that moment, an unspeakable bond was made between the two of them. From that moment forward, no matter what happened, they would always belong to one another.

"Fitz... Come here." Liv said with a shaky voice as she pulled Fitz in for a kiss. She gave it her all, and kissed him with everything she felt in the moment, until they both needed to part for air.

Fitz wrapped his hands around Liv's wrists, and led her over to the bed. "I want you Livvie, I can't wait any longer." Fitz said as his thumbs drew circles on her sides.

"You have me. Any way you want." Liv replied as she observed his impressive erection.

Fitz slowly began removing his clothing as Liv stood and watched appreciatively. Only when he was down to his boxers did Liv begin to lower the zipper if her dress. She allowed the fabric to slide to the floor, revealing a white laced strapless piece of lingerie. She watched closely to the look in Fitz's eyes as it changed from one of love, to appreciation, to pure unadulterated lust.

Within seconds he was to her, his mouth hot and moist on hers. His tongue toyed with hers, taunting her, tasting her, teasing her, until she felt her back come in contact with the wall.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked as he slowly removed the flimsy lace that left very little to the imagination.

"I'm only doing what you need me to do, being who you need me to be." Liv replied as Fitz hoisted her into the air, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Their joining was swift as he entered her in one quick thrust. They both cried out as their joining was always the best feeling either had ever experienced. Liv's arms wrapped around Fitz's neck, as he pinned her against the wall, and began thrusting slowly inside of her. His mouth sought out every inch of flesh he could reach, and Liv moaned loudly as he drew her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard on the hardened bud, until Liv was pulling at his hair for him to stop. The sensations were overwhelming, and they only intensified as Fitz slid his arms under her knees, and lifted her legs above his shoulders.

Fitz began pounding into her like a madman, coaxing her body to the brink of release. When he felt her walls beginning to clamp down, Fitz withdrew himself from her depths, and lifted her higher, so her core was now centered with his mouth. As her legs dangled over his shoulders, Fitz's eyes locked with Liv's, as his tongue drew one, slow, torturous line, from her center to her clit.

She jerked forward as she felt his tongue flatten out and collect the juices her body was offering him. She wanted to look away, as no man had ever had her body in such a position, but the look in Fitz's eyes as he began placing slow, hot, open mouthed kisses to her core, prevented her from doing so.

Fitz took his time tasting her, his tongue finding pleasure being pulsed against between her walls. He gripped her ass tighter, and began shifting her slowly, as he pressed his mouth firmly against her.

Liv's hands sought out his hair, and her hips began thrusting against his face, as Fitz drew her sensitive nub between his lips. Her moans became squeals, the a blend of the sexiest purring scream Fitz had ever heard, as her legs clenched around him, signaling her climax. Fitz's became hungry, his mouth and tongue lapping up her essence as it flowed from her body. When he felt her relax, Fitz carefully untangled her legs from around his neck, and carried her over to the bed.

His mouth covered hers, and he moaned as Liv began sucking greedily on his tongue. He heard her whimper as he slid inside of her, and swallowed her screams as he began pistoning within her most sacred of depths.

Liv's head was spinning as Fitz continued to switch between the slow sensual swirling of his hips, and animalistic thrusts. She thought her head would explode when Fitz positioned himself on his knees, and planted her feet firmly on the mattress behind him. He lifted her body, leaving only her head on the bed, and began thrusting into her at a pace she had never experienced before. He was so deep, so full, Liv could feel his thrusts sending waves through her stomach. She tried to speak, to say something, anything, but with each thrust she took, her mind became a bigger pile of mush.

Her hands reached out and Fitz hissed as her nails dug deep into his arms. He felt her body tensing, but he refused to slow the pace.

"You are so fucking sexy. Cum for me Livvie. I wanna see you cum all over this dick."

Fitz had spoken dirty to her in the past, but there was something about the way he was saying it in this moment that proved to be more than she could take. Her mouth formed and O as her throat released a strangled cry. Fitz felt Liv forcing him from her depths which was something he had never experienced before. He pulled out of her as her walls clamping were becoming painful. The sight that he was met with as Liv came hard, effectively soaking him and the bed, left him in awe. He watched as her hand began moving feverishly over her clit as she went off like a fountain. As his eyes locked with hers, Fitz almost came on the spot as he was met with the most intense look he had ever seen in his life.

He flipped Liv onto her side, and lifted her leg over his arm, as he slid into her depths once again. They moved together, Liv grinding down against Fitz as he thrust slowly into her until they were both falling over a cliff.

When their bodies came down from the most intense lovemaking they had ever experienced, Fitz began to realize just what had happened minutes before.

"Have you ever done that before?" Fitz asked as he was beginning to feel just how much Liv had soaked their bed.

She turned slightly in his arms and slowly drew his bottom lip into her mouth. "Never. That was definitely a first." She said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. They lay like that until they could no longer take the uncomfortable feeling of the wet sheets beneath them.

"Let's go take a shower and sleep in your room tonight."

Liv nodded and led Fitz into her room where they lovingly washed one another in the shower. There was no sleeping that night, and they knew Cyrus had to have heard them as he was the only other person on their floor. The switched between slow passionate lovemaking, and hot, needy fucking over every surface between the two rooms, until the sun began to rise.

It was six in the morning when their bodies collapsed on the bed of sheer exhaustion. They lay wrapped in each others arms, and enjoyed the tranquility of the moment. Fitz heard the sound of Liv's heavy breathing, and kissed her on her forehead before snuggling closer and drifting off to sleep. Based on the weather reports, the roads were being cleared but the airport was still on lockdown. He knew they'd end up leaving that night, he made sure it was that night and not a moment sooner as he was going to enjoy the last few hours being locked in a hotel room, in an ice storm, with the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

**Election Day **

Fitz normally would have been a bundle of nerves, seeing as how today was hands down, the most important day in his political career. Fortunately for him, Mellie decided to stay at the Santa Barbara ranch, while he stayed at the hotel with the staff. This gave him ample time to calm his nerves, with Liv tucked safely next to him, under him, over him, around him, in his bed.

They had spent a good portion of the morning, getting their fill of one another. It was something that almost hadn't happened as Liv wanted them to begin distancing themselves now, so the shock of it all wouldn't hurt them later. They had no one to thank for their moment together more than his number one agent Tom.

Fitz had been in a mood all of Monday as Liv had kept her distance from him. When it was time to retire Sunday night, she stated she wanted to do so alone. When Monday night hit and Liv entered her room, leaving Fitz behind once again, Tom knew his charges heart was breaking. He needed to do something. So, when everyone else was asleep, Tom made the trip down the hall to Liv's room, and knocked on the door.

When she opened the door late Monday night, surprise didn't even begin to cover the look on her face as she saw Tom standing on the other side.

"Come with me." he ordered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a frantic whisper. She didn't have to wait long to find out, as they were soon standing outside of Fitz's door.

Tom knocked on the door, trying to be as quiet as he could. When Fitz finally answered, he brushed past Fitz, pulling Liv inside with him. The look on their faces was a mix of pure horror and relief as they realized, he knew.

"Look, I don't know what is going on with the two of you today, but you need to fix whatever ever it is that is making YOU be a complete ass, sir... And YOU, no offense... a complete bitch... Ma'am."

Liv looked at Tom and he knew she was about to snap, but he continued, cutting off her efforts.

"I've been assigned to this detail from the moment governor Grant won the Republican bid. I'm not stupid. It is my job to observe everything and keep this man safe. When he is unhappy, he is not safe, which means I am not effectively doing my job. I refuse to allow whatever is going on between the two of you, to prevent me from effectively doing my job. So, you two will kiss, you will make up, and you will go at it until your voices are raw from screaming in ecstasy... Pretty much I don't care if you lose all chill like you did in Houston, but your moods will change, now. Do I make myself clear!?"

Liv looked at Fitz, her face full of shock, while Fitz's face was full of humor. They turned to Tom who was tapping his foot, impatiently waiting for their response.

"Yes sir..." they said in unison as they were still trying to process what had just taken place.

Fitz should have known that Tom of all people would know. They always seemed to be at their loudest, whenever he was on duty. Although he should've been worried, Fitz took comfort in the fact that he had an ally. One who understood, or at least supported his relationship with Liv, because despite what she thought, she wasn't going anywhere. So as they lay together for the final few moments before they had to part ways to get dressed for the day, Fitz was thankful for Tom as he had Liv by his side.

* * *

**Election Night**

Fitz's nerves were shot. He was working the room, and occasionally glancing around for any signs that Liv had arrived. No matter how many times his eyes combed the room, she had yet to arrive. His evening had only become worse as Mellie had arrived a few minutes ago, and he was forced to immediately throw himself into the doting husband role. The only silver lining was that she had brought the children with her.

Fitz loved their children with all of his heart, and he wouldn't change anything that brought them into his life, even if it included being in a dead marriage. But he couldn't help but think back to the day that Jerry and Karen had confronted him, ultimately changing his outlook on not only how his children saw him, but his life in general.

It was just before Fitz had been notified he had beaten Sally and was now the Republican candidate. He and Mellie had gotten into their umpteenth fight that week, and the children had been hiding all day, just to get away from their parents bickering.

Mellie had finally stormed off, mumbling something about going to shop off her aggravation, and Fitz went in search of the kids.

"Why do you stay married to mom if all you do is fight?" Jerry asked as Fitz entered into the child's bedroom. He couldn't help the sinking in his heart as he heard the words leave his son's mouth.

"We love you and your sister very much. We try to make it work because we love you." Fitz said as he didn't want to lie to his children. He had never lied to them before, and he refused to start now.

"Well maybe you shouldn't. Maybe we'd be happier if you and mom didn't pretend anymore. Pretending is not what's real." Jerry said, rejecting the words he had heard his mother utter so many times before. This moment had been plaguing Fitz as of late, more so since his relationship with Liv had taken such an unexpected, yet very welcomed turn. What was he doing?

Mellie knew something was off with Fitz, and she became angry as she watched Fitz's demeanor change. She stayed out of the way, so he could have time alone with his precious Olivia Pope. Mellie just knew they'd cave in the moment they realized she wasn't an obstacle. She sighed as she thought her attempts proved to be fruitless. If she only knew...

The polls were closing and so far, the election could go either way. It was a dead heat, and Mellie was kicking herself that she had turned Hollis Doyle down on his offer to rig the election. Fitz was ahead in the polls, but with many key states not yet reporting, the race could still go either way.

**XxXxXxX**

Hours had passed and the final polls were beginning to close. Fitz glanced around the room, and there was still no sight of Liv anywhere. He tried to maintain his cool as he walked across the room and sought out Cyrus, who was looking rather cozy next to James.

_Liv was right._

"Cyrus" Fitz called, causing he and James to jump apart.

"Yes sir?" Cyrus asked as his hand went to cup the back of his neck in a sheepish fashion. He hoped he hadn't been caught. He prayed he hadn't been caught.

"Where's Liv?"

Cyrus looked around the room and became puzzled as he hadn't seen her either. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He frowned as his call went rang out, and went to voicemail.

"Maybe she's just getting dressed. You know women take forever to find clothes and shoes."

Fitz nodded and hoped Cyrus was right. He wanted her here for this moment. Fitz nodded and walked over to Tom. He didn't have to say a word, as Tom already knew what... Or rather who he needed. "I'm on it sir." Tom said as he turned and made his way towards the elevator.

The minutes seemed like hours until Tom returned. Fitz could tell by the look on his face that what he found wasn't good. "She's gone sir. All of things have been packed. It's as if she was never here." Tom reported sadly as he handed Fitz a piece of paper. Fitz took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was inside.

_Fitz_,

_I just want to let you know that I am so, so very proud of all that you have accomplished. You have grown so much over the past few months, and I know that you will make an excellent president. I'm returning to DC early, as this night is a night that should be spent with your family. I have faith in the outcome of this election, and when you move into 1600 Penn, I'll be there ready to fill the role as your director of communications. I never thought that I would learn so much in such a little time, but I thank you for opening my eyes to the possibilities of life. Every moment has been an eye opener, and I look forward to many more in the years to come_.

_Forever by your side,_

Livvie

Fitz shoved the paper into his pocket and tried to fight the feelings that washed over him. She left. She left before he even knew the outcome of the election. But she would still be there for him when he needed her to be in the future. Did she not realize that ten minutes from now when the next president was announced was the future? He needed her in the immediate as well as the distant future. He had to do something.

Fitz turned to Tom and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and set out to work on fulfilling Fitz's request. He walked over and poured himself a glass of scotch, and tried not to flinch as Mellie's hand slid up and down his arm.

"We really should go join the staffers. They're about to announce the winner." Mellie said as she watched Fitz carefully. She wondered if something had in fact happened between them as she took in the pained look in his eyes. To test the waters, Mellie began walking away, and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked back at Fitz and gauged his reaction when she said "I wonder where Olivia is. She should really be here with us right now. I mean, she did play a huge role in this campaign." Although his face remained neutral, the look in his eyes as the words left her mouth said it all.

_"My husband is in love with Olivia Pope. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way. If she did, she'd be her_e." Mellie thought to herself as she turned and went to join the staffers in the adjoining room.

_If she only knew..._

After a few moments, Fitz finally entered the room and panic immediately set in. His palms were sweating profusely, and he felt as if he were going to be sick. He downed his glass of scotch, and braced himself as he heard a voice come across the television. No matter what was said, this moment was about to change his life drastically.

Ladies and gentlemen, it's official. The 44th president of the United States of America is...

* * *

**Sorry to leave you there, but I do come bearing good news. Thanks to a very insightful PM from fostes00, the story will not end there. I have thought about this long and hard, and I know which direction I want to take. So, with that said, I'll be back soon, with an update. What do you think? Does Fitz win the election? Did he lose? Did Hollis rig the election, even after Mellie declined his offer? Will we see a presidential divorce? Did Fitz go after Liv? What about Liv? Did she actually leave the hotel? Or is she hiding somewhere in the shadows? Leave me your thoughts as I'd love to see where you think this is going. XOXO**


	4. With The Push Of A Button

**(Present)**

Fitz stood in front of the window in his office, taking in the scene before him. He holds a glass of scotch in his hand, and asks himself how he got to this point in his life. As if on cue, there is a knock at the door, and his secretary Lauren pops her head inside.

"Sir, she's here."

"Send her in Lauren. And please hold my calls until she leaves."

"Yes sir." She says as she steps to the side and allows Liv to enter.

"Hi" he says breathlessly as his eyes drink in her beauty.

"Hi" she responds, equally breathless. Liv walks behind Fitz's desk and wraps her around his waist.

"I've missed you." He acknowledges as her fragrance fills his nostrils.

"I've missed you too." She responds as she rests her head against his chest. She pauses a beat before adding "So, everything is set up for Houston. From what I've heard, the owner of the Ritz Carlton still speaks fondly of all the Grant Campaign had done during that ice storm of '09."

Fitz simply nods and reflects on not only the ice storm, but everything that occurred immediately after.

**November 2, 2009 (Election Day)**

Fitz sat in his makeshift office, participating in a phone call he would have never believed he would have. Of course as a child, he wondered about being president but he was never serious. All it took was one question to his father about being president, and Big Gerry placed him on the path to the oval.

Fitz originally thought he wanted the job, but that knowledge became doubt when he met Liv. Now he wasn't so sure. When the polls were closed and the winner of the official winner of the election had been announced, realization sank in. On this very day, only one of his two dreams could be possible. With that in mind , Fitz took a deep breath and focused on the conversation at hand, knowing that the other dream would have to wait, just a little while longer.

"Congratulations Mr. President."

"Thank you. It seriously was an amazing race. I look forward to sitting down with you in the near future."

"Same here. Now go enjoy the rest of your evening."

"I like the sound of that."

Fitz hung up the phone, quickly downed his scotch and refilled his glass. He went and collected Mellie, and they left with Cyrus and made their way to address the nation. When the speech was over, Fitz smiled at the thunderous applause that filled the stadium, and had never felt more alive in his life.

When they returned to the hotel, Fitz walked into his office and poured himself a glass of champagne. He took another sip,and realized he only liked champagne when he was licking it off of Liv's body, but she wasn't here, so he didn't want it.

Fitz knew there was one reporter from Good Day San Francisco that he had granted an election night interview as regardless of win or lose, Liv wanted Fitz to address his state and thank them separately from the rest of the nation, for their continued support. Had already given his interview, but the camera crew as well as camera crews from the local news stations were waiting for footage of him and Mellie.

Fitz reluctantly stood and looked in the mirror and smoothed his tie. When his look was what he thought would be "Livvie approved" he left his office and went in search of Mellie with a genuine smile on his face. Yes that surprised even him. Could've been the alcohol or the election, but he just couldn't stop smiling even after he was going to pretend with his wife once again.

The children had been with them long enough to see the results of the election before they were whisked back home to prepare for bed. This angered Fitz tremendously, but he wasn't going to let Mellie put a damper on his night.

No matter how hard he tried to hide his smile in this moment, Fitz was grinning wider than the Cheshire cat. After searching from room to room, he finally found her mingling with a group of staffers in the far corner of the campaign's situation room. He took a deep breath before crossing the room with his eyes set solely on Mellie.

_It's showtime... Smile Fitz, the whole world is watching..._

Fitz felt the cameras all pointed on him as he had after all just learned his fate for the next four or more years. Honestly nothing even matter. Between Liv leaving, and the scotch he had consumed to lessen the pain of her absence, Fitz had decided that right here, right now, in front of the entire nation, it was now or never. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and prayed his scotch wouldn't be revisiting him as he did what he was about to do.

When he finally reached her, Fitz swooped Mellie up, and crushed his lips against hers. There was no tongue, but it was a kiss that most definitely shocked everyone in the room. Fitz figured America would love it, for now.

He held her tightly and spun her around, causing Cyrus to do a double take. Shocked at what he was seeing, Cyrus made his way over to the staffer who was doubling as bartender, and had him cut Fitz off for the remainder of the night. He was definitely drunk.

When Fitz finally set Mellie down on her feet, he looked into her eyes, noting the flustered look on her face. He knew he hadn't kissed her like that in years, but this moment definitely called for it. Optics after all, are everything, right? Fitz looked into Mellie's eyes and hands slowly moved up to cup her face. He couldn't help but replay their marriage over and over in his head. He thought of their wedding and their children. He thought of everything they had shared by force, not choice. The couple they were supposed to be for the sake of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. But Fitz noticed the credits began before they reach that point. As he saw the final credits on their marriage begin to play, Fitz's smile returned with a vengeance as he tilted his head and said "Mellie, I want a divorce." Fitz reached into his suit pocket, and pulled out a stack of folded papers which he placed in Mellie's hand.

It took a few minutes for Mellie to fully grasp what Fitz had just said. She refused to unfold the papers as she was afraid to see what was inside. As realization settled in, Mellie's face fell, but she quickly recovered. The panic in her eyes however, remained.

"Oh Fitz, you are quite the jokester this evening!" Mellie said with the fakest laugh she could muster.

Internally she was panicking. And as she realized no one was laughing with her, she knew that he was serious. Mellie opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she just stood there stunned.

_This can't be happening._

Mellie and Big Gerry had a deal. She would marry Fitz and bear his offspring, and she in return would become first lady of the united states.

_Damn that man for dying too soon._

Mellie knew she had to think and think fast. If she didn't play her cards right, she'd never see the interior walls of the East Wing, and she'd die before she let that happen.

Fitz didn't think ill of Mellie, at least not in the beginning. She was beautiful, awe inspiringly intelligent, and he knew she could one day hold her own office. Mellie was meant to be a senator, not a housewife. She was meant to walk thr halls of congress. Not watering roses and picking turnips in the White House garden. He cared for her as the mother of his children, and at maybe one point he felt love for her. But he was never in love with her. She wasn't the one for him, and based on the way they fought day after day, night after night, he knew he wasn't the one for her either.

He hoped one day she'd find the one, and he had suspected that she already had, but Fitz knew that he was not him. He knew Mellie and his lieutenant governor Andrew Nichols were close, he just wasn't sure how close. He had a hunch, but he honestly couldn't find it in himself to care.

Fitz watched as Mellie's false operatic laugh slowly dwindled into an uncomfortable chuckle. Her eyes were pleading with him to rethink, but his mind was made up, and there would be no going back.

"I'm not joking Mellie. We've played this game long enough. We've suffered, our children have suffered from our unwillingness to call it quits. I'm done. I'm done subjecting us both to a life of misery, all in the name of politics. Now it's time for us to stand in our truths. It's time for us to stop lying to ourselves, and to the American public. I am filing for divorce." Before she had a chance to respond, Fitz had turned on his heels, and made his way out of the room.

Mellie stood there for a few moments as she processed the fact that her husband had just asked for a divorce in front of the entire nation. Why would he do something so personal, in such a public way? Had her not showing up to comfort him during Gerry's funeral been the final nail in their dead marriage's coffin? Had her blatant neglect of him caused him to...

Mellie was mortified as she never thought Fitz would do this. She never truly thought he'd be so public about it. Needing an escape, Mellie did all she could think of doing at the moment. She scanned the room for the nearest exit, and fled the hotel silently, thinking of ways to make Fitz pay for his actions.

Mellie made her way into the parking lot and fumbled with the remote of her brand new Mercedes. She had bought it for herself a few days before as a "Congratulations on becoming FLOTUS" present. She finally got the car open, and threw her body behind the wheel. "There will be no divorce! Do you hear me Fitzgerald! THERE WILL BE NO DIVORCE!" she screamed as she slammed her car door and sped out of the parking lot, towards what would no longer be her home. Their Santa Barbara ranch belonged to Fitz's mother before she passed. She wasn't entitled to it by definition of the pre-nup.

Fitz heard Mellie screaming in the parking lot, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than minor guilt for announcing his plans on national television. Aside from that, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. When he saw Mellie was finally gone, Fitz couldn't help but smile again as he thought of all the amazing changes that he was about to make happen. It was most definitely a new world.

If Fitz couldn't hide his smile before, he definitely couldn't now as he returned to the conference room, and bid his staffers a good night. He made his way towards the elevator, and waited. The longer he stood there waiting for the elevator, the more he didn't want to go upstairs just yet. He needed to think a little first.

As happy as he was with his choice, Fitz was far from dumb. He knew Mellie wouldn't go quietly. The divorce could take months, years even if Mellie decided to be difficult. He sighed as he realized he had just started a war. His shoulders began to slouch as he realized what Mellie could possibly try to do. He wanted things to go smoothly, but there was no way in hell Mellie would allow that to happen. He knew she would try to take everything from him.

Financially he was fine. He had wisely forced Mellie to sign a pre-nup as he had stocks and shares in his mother's family company, better known as Maybach. He also owned homes and thousands of acres of land that he had inherited from her family as well well. There was no way, he would risk having to give Mellie any percentage of his maternal family's assets. But finances aren't the only thing one has to worry about in a divorce. Fitz had to consider Karen and Jerry as well. Karen and Jerry were his everything, his world. Karen, Jerry, and now Liv were his kryptonite.

Mellie had never been maternal towards the kids, and Fitz knew she only had them for him. Half of the staff knew as she constantly screamed that fact at him during every single argument. He hoped she wouldn't contest his petition for full custody, but he had a feeling she'd do anything to make him suffer for his actions.

He'd have to find a way to get Mellie to sign the divorce papers, and soon. He didn't want Mellie, he didn't love her. Not the way he was supposed to as a husband and the father of her children.

Fitz never thought he'd fall in love, but he had. He had fallen in love with Olivia Pope. The woman he loved however, had packed her things and left. Could he really wait for the moment he could see her again in DC? He knew he couldn't wait to see her, so he decided to arrange a trip to DC for that weekend. Fitz knew he had a lot to prepare for, but for right now, he needed to clear his mind. Still wearing the goofiest smile on his face, Fitz walked towards the hotel's lounge, and decided to have a drink.

Normally a glass of scotch could easily turn into two, then five or more for Fitz. That night however, as his thoughts were consumed with Liv and what their life could be like together, he managed to stop at one. For some reason, he had no real desire to drink since Liv had entered his life. Deciding he had had enough for the evening, Fitz paid his tab and made his way upstairs.

As he approached his suite, Fitz hesitated for a moment as his thoughts once again drifted to Liv. He honestly wished she could be there with him in this moment. He understood why she left, but he really wanted her to be there with him on this special night. The night his life would change forever. Missing Liv seemed to be the only thing that managed to wipe the smile from his face all evening. With a heavy sigh, Fitz slid his keycard into the door, and entered his suite.

Once inside, Fitz kicked off his shoes, and began to undress. He decided to hop into the shower, before heading to bed for the night. As he stood under the steaming hot water, flashes filled his mind of the many ways he and Liv had made love in not only this room, but every room they had occupied since Georgia. Thoughts of her silky toned legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust into her, filled his mind. He chuckled when he recalled how they seemed to have broken a lamp in every single room, in the last eight states.

Fitz felt himself hardening as thoughts of her slamming him against the wall filled his mind. The way she raked her nails across his chest as her eyes never left his. The way she seductively licked her lips as she lowered herself to her knees, preparing to take him into her mouth. He loved how she was always so willing to hand over control, but every once in a while she was wild and demanding.

He was now standing at full attention, and cursing himself for the problem he'd have to handle on his own. He thought about taking a cold shower, but he was tired and a cold shower in November, even in California, was the last thing he wanted. Especially when he didn't have his Livvie to snuggle up with. Fitz turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, deciding to handle his "situation" once he climbed into bed. Wanting nothing more than a quick orgasm and eight hours of shut eye, Fitz walked towards his room, not bothering to turn on a single light.

"Took you long enough."

Fitz froze in the doorway as he heard a voice, her voice, calling out to him from inside of his room. He shook his head as he thought he was dreaming, or had way more to drink than he initially thought. He didn't feel like fumbling for the switch on the wall, so Fitz made his way across the room and turned on the lamp.

The moment he saw the face that matched the voice, Fitz's eyes widened as he took in the love of his life laying across his bed. She was dressed in only in a red corset with a matching laced thong, and a pair of silver stilettos. Her hair framed her face in it's natural curly state, her only makeup was the lip gloss on her lips. It took Fitz a moment to process his thoughts as he felt as if he were going to explode at any minute.

"Livvie, Tom said you left." Fitz whimpered as his eyes and brain were trying to communicate that what he was seeing was real.

"Well, technically I did leave my room. I still don't see why you felt the need to rent two rooms everywhere we went. So, I brought all of my things here. Then, I stepped out for a minute and got a little surprise. Something for your eyes only."

Fitz growled as he loved the idea of going to sleep and waking up with Liv wherever they were. He was already one step closer to making that dream a reality. He walked over to the side of the bed and allowed his hand to graze her thigh. Liv looked down and bit on her bottom lip as she noticed the tent that had been created under Fitz's towel.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me." she said as her hand reached for the towel and ripped it off of his body.

"More than you'll ever know." Fitz moaned as he began to move to join Liv on the bed. She put her hand on his chest, and licked her lips as Fitz halted all movements.

"Hmmm, good boy." she said in the sexiest voice Fitz had ever heard. She honestly had no clue what she did to him. Maybe she did and simply didn't care that she was going to be the death of him.

Liv slowly raised herself up, and propped herself up on her knees. She pulled Fitz closer to her body, and took her time allowing her hands to glide over his toned chest, back, and arms. Fitz's breathing began to quicken as she began trailing wet, open mouth kisses on his throat and collarbone. Feeling the sensation of her being everywhere at once was forcing Fitz to grow even harder. A growl erupted from his throat as her nails gently raked down his chest, before her hand wrapped around his hardened length. His head fell onto her shoulders and he mumbled something unintelligible as his face nuzzled into her neck.

"Fitz baby, you have to use your words. Now, tell me Fitz, did you... Miss me? Even a little?"

Fitz's head was becoming foggy and he barely managed to croak out "I did... Miss you Livvie... I did.. Oh yeah" as he watched Liv lower herself onto her stomach in front of him. Her hand gripped tightly around the bottom of his length, making him grow even harder still.

Liv licked her lips, and looked up at Fitz as her tongue traced the pulsing vein of his length.

"Fuck!" he cried out as Liv swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection. She moaned as she tasted the saltiness of his essences gathering on her tongue. Fitz wanted to stop her, he wanted to talk about the election and Mellie and what all of this meant for them. He wanted to know her thoughts of them dating before his divorce was final. He wanted... the moment Liv took him as far as she could into her mouth, all thoughts flew out the window.

Liv wasn't sure what it was about Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III that made her crave him in every way. Before Fitz, she had never really given oral. She had only done it twice for Edison after they were engaged, and the last time she refused to ever do it again as he came without warning. She had already been repulsed by the act, but that was definitely a deal breaker. She swore that day, she'd never go down on another man, ever again. That all changed when Fitz entered her life.

With Fitz, she craved the feeling of her tongue pressing against his vein as it slides up and down his length. She welcomed the slight jaw pain that comes from taking someone of his size fully into her mouth as she creates a vacuum around him. She loved the way his hands grip her hair and he would switch between massaging her scalp and tugging slightly as he hit the back of her throat. She desired the way he moans and grunts when her free hand massages his balls, then squeezes them slightly. But, out of all of that, as she felt his trembles begin and the tightening of his balls, she knew her favorite part was on the way. She needed this part the most. But she wasn't prepared for what this particular time would do to her. As Fitz threw his head back and thrust himself gently into the back of her throat, Liv came hard, just from the feeling of his seed coating the back of her throat, and the sound of him crying out her name.

Once his body finished trembling, Liv released Fitz from her mouth, and kissed her way back up his body. Her hands lovingly stroked his face as she pushed back his hair that was clinging to his forehead. Her corners of her mouth curved upward, as she took in the satisfied look of her man. If given the chance, Liv would spend every possible moment for the rest of her life, making and keeping this man happy and satisfied.

The moment Fitz felt the blood return to his brain, he lifted Liv in his arms and kissed her thoroughly before he laid her down on the bed. He slowly spread her legs, and licked his lips when he saw her arousal soaking through her thong. He climbed between her legs, and began kissing his way up her body.

Liv's head was spinning and she was having trouble forming a coherent thought as Fitz was covering every inch of her flesh with his mouth. She wanted him to finish, she wanted him buried between her thighs with whichever head he wanted to use in the moment. But they needed to talk first. She silently cursed herself for being the caring type as she gently grasped Fitz's hair, and pushed him off of her body.

Fitz knew what Liv wanted, but he wanted to help her relax before this conversation, the same way she had helped him. Ok, that was a lie. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to pin her down and feast hungrily on her sex as she writhed and screamed and clawed beneath him. He wanted to make her gasp and moan as his tongue expertly brought her to an explosive climax. But, they had to talk first. They needed to talk first. So, like a good Fitz, he rolled off of Liv and got them both under the covers. Once he was comfortable on his back, Fitz pulled Liv into his side, and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed and relaxed when he felt her snuggle into further him.

"Did you see the results?"

"I did."

"What about what happened after?"

"No, I saw the results and knew all I needed to know. Nothing else really mattered."

"Your thoughts?"

"Hmmm.. Let me hear yours first."

Liv sat up and pulled the covers around her as she turned to face Fitz. She wanted to look into his eyes as they had this conversation. She needed to be able to look into his soul as he shared feelings. Fitz on the other hand had other plans as he pulled Liv back to a laying position, causing her to fall into a fit of laughter.

When her laughter subsided, Fitz positioned himself between her thighs and playfully pinned her hands on the pillow above her head. He looked down at the woman who was gazing up at him lovingly. He knew he'd be in for the battle of the century when it came to Mellie and the divorce, but a lifetime with the woman currently pinned to the bed underneath him was worth whatever he had to endure.

"Well, after the results came in and I addressed the nation, I went back to the situation room to find Mellie. I knew we still had footage and with everything happening so fast, I just allowed my heart to guide me. I walked across the room and gave her a huge kiss as I was trained to, then... Then I asked Mellie for a divorce." Fitz stated matter-of-factly.

He watched carefully as Liv's eyes widened in shock. He knew she had never believed he would actually leave his wife. Fitz had to admit that whether he had met Liv or not, and regardless of the outcome of the election, he planned on leaving Mellie. Finding Liv just gave him that extra spark of motivation to act now rather than later. Fitz released one of Liv's hands and cupped the side of her face. She reached up and did the same, and they nuzzled their faces into the others palm for a moment, just letting the significance of the situation wash over them. "I can't do it anymore Liv. I can't go through life living in a dead marriage. I need to do this, for myself, and for my children."

"So what happens now?" Liv asked as she searched his eyes for any reservations. Fitz had spent the better part of two decades with Mellie. They had two children together. One doesn't just walk away from that without feeling something. As much as she wanted, longed for Fitz to say those words one day, she also couldn't help but wonder what this would do to his political career.

"Well, that's easy. I am going to divorce Mellie. I'm filing for full custody of Karen and Jerry, so I hope you like kids."

"I love Karen and Jerry."

"Good, because they love you too. Now, back to answering your question. Once I file for full custody, I'm taking them out of that God awful boarding school, and placing them in a normal private school. One where they'll be home every day. But that's not all."

"Oh no?"

"Definitely not. Then, here's the best part, so listen carefully. Then, I am going to date the most brilliant" Fitz kissed her wrist "gorgeous" he kissed her opposite wrist "inspirational" He nipped softly at her neck "sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on." Fitz slowly bent down and traced Liv's lips with his tongue. "Then I'm going to propose to her."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I know she'll say yes."

"You're very cocky."

"Its ok. She loves it." Fitz said as he began grinding his hips into hers. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and pressed his lips against hers before continuing. "Now, Depending how big of a wedding she wants, we'll get married 6 months to a year after I propose."

"Hmm, so what else do you have planned for this lucky woman?" Liv asked as she couldn't believe Fitz was talking about them getting married. She honestly didn't think he'd want to get married again. But here he was, speaking so vividly about their future with a fire she had never seen before, burning in his eyes.

"Well, after we are married, maybe even before considering how insatiable we are, I'm going to get her pregnant. We are going to have 3, maybe 4 children. From this moment on, all of my babies are growing here." Fitz slowly began placing sloppy kisses across her abdomen. "And finally, with the love of my life by my side, we are going to take over the world."

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan." Liv responded huskily. "So tell me, you aren't at all upset about losing the election?" She asked as Fitz had somehow avoided what was her initial question completely.

Fitz looked directly into Liv's eyes when he responded. "The only regret that I have is that I didn't have you running by my side. If I had to choose either you or the white house, I'd choose you again and again until the day I die." Fitz noticed the guilty look that crossed Liv's face and knew she blamed herself for him losing the election. She had said it before as they argued on the debate floor the night before one of his final debates against now President Elect Samuel Reston. Those thoughts would be banished tonight.

"Livvie, Cyrus ran a poll. I have learned one thing from all of this."

"What's that?"

"Never listen to pollsters. They were certain I was going to win. You should've seen them scurrying like mice when they heard the final results pour in."

"Really? I can't imagine them being that inaccurate."

"I apparently lost the election due to some town in Ohio called... Get this, Defiance. It was weird because when Cyrus had taken a poll, I had won by a landslide in Ohio. I lost Defiance, and somehow that was enough to make me lose the election. Go figure... But it wasn't just Defiance. People seemed to warm up to me once you came along, but they were too accepting of Mellie. They said she seemed standoffish, like she wasn't interested in the campaign or standing by my side. No matter how hard we tried to create the vision of a perfect marriage, the nation still didn't think Mellie was warm and receptive enough to be first lady." Liv made a mental note to reach out to Huck as something just didn't sit well with her in this moment. She needed to find out what Huck thought before she told Fitz her thoughts.

Fitz chuckled as he realized that Mellie's ice queen persona was part of the reason they had lost. His father had definitely chosen the wrong woman. "I personally, am glad I lost. Do you know how hard it would have been to file for divorce as president. You know, no president has ever successfully divorced his wife while in office."

"That's because no president has ever been either bold enough, or dumb enough to try." Liv responded with a smile. Fitz looked into her eyes, and couldn't believe the woman that he was lucky enough to have in his life, in his arms... in his bed. It was time. Now was the time.

Fitz ran the tips of his fingers across Liv's jawbone as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you Livvie, I'm in love with you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were it for me. Our time together these past 10 months have done nothing but confirm this. You, Olivia Carolyn Pope, are the love of my life."

Liv felt the tears begin to swell as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I love you too. I'm in love with you too, Fitz."

The look of shock, thankfulness, and desire that crossed Fitz's face as her words sank in, was one that she would never forget. She reached up and cupped Fitz's face in her hands, and simply nodded so he'd know she was serious.

"You. Love. Me?" He struggled to get out as this moment was one he had been dreaming of for months.

"I. Love. You." Liv responded, emphasizing each word with a kiss.

Fitz's hand slid down Liv's arm until their fingers were able to intertwine. He placed a kiss on each finger, and then on her lips. Fitz could feel Liv smiling against his lips, and he knew his smile matched her perfectly. They stayed perfectly still for a moment, just looking into each others eyes.

They both knew there were no words that could describe exactly how they felt, so they let their eyes do the talking. After what seemed like hours, Fitz kissed Liv one more time before asking "So we're in this together?"

Liv wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist, pulled him closer to her body. "We're in this together." she replied as she watched his face light up.

Fitz's mouth crashed down on Liv's as his hands made quick work of her bra and her thong. He thought about removing her shoes, but they were too fucking sexy to not be a part of this moment. Their tongues thrashed against each others and moans filled the room as they took turns nipping on each other's bottom lip. They parted for a few seconds and stared at one another with their chest heaving.

Unable to tolerate the separation any longer, their mouths came together once again, even hungrier than before. Liv's hand slid into Fitz's hair, while the other roamed his chest. When she tilted her head to the side, Fitz grabbed the opportunity to snake his tongue back into her mouth. He groaned when Liv accepted his tongue into her mouth and began to suck on it hard. They kissed with everything they had, until their lungs were void of oxygen. As they came apart, both of their chests rising and falling dramatically, Liv bit her bottom lip as she realized that this was real. This was really happening. Not knowing what else to say, Liv simply said what she needed in the moment.

"Make love to me Fitz." her voice came out as a whimper as she reached between them and lined Fitz up with her core.

Fitz slowly pushed himself into her, allowing her body to adjust to his size once again. No matter how many times they had been intimate, Liv's body always seemed to fit him like a glove.

They took their time and whispered words of praise and loving to one another. They selflessly worked together thrust for thrust, as their hands rested intertwined over Liv's head. When they finally reached their climax, their bodies trembled together as their souls forever became one.

Even though few words were spoken, the moment spoke volumes. From this moment forward, they would begin their lives together. From this moment forward, they'd have the ability to do the things they had always dreamed of. From this moment forward, they would begin preparing for Fitz's run in 2013. From this moment forward, they had been blessed with a new life, a life they wanted, a life they always wanted, with the person they love.

From this moment forward they would have to do execute every move flawless. As they made love into the early hours of the morning, they were both thankful that_ the reset button had been pushed._

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I've said before, I'm not sure how long this story will go on, but I will update it as frequently as I can. I know I have quite a few stories open, but Run to You and Exhale are my main ones, so they will continue to get my utmost attention. So, Fitz lost the election and asked Mellie for a divorce. I will tell you all now that Mellie will not be a problem that I am focusing on. I also want to warn you that there is a twist coming up in a few chapters and I am so excited to see how you all will react. There will also be minimal angst, if any. We get enough of that on the show. Anyways, leave me your thoughts because they make me smile. XO**


	5. Date Night

Fitz's life had changed drastically over the past six months since he had lost the election. He had effectively won his petition for both divorce and full custody after Karen and Gerry had come home from school one day, and found Mellie and Andrew in a very compromising position. Since they were too young to understand what their mother was doing, they took the screams she was emitting as a sign that Andrew was hurting her, and locked themselves in Karen's room where they called both 911 dispatch and Fitz for help. Mellie hadn't seen the children since Fitz had arrived and removed them from the home, and based on the children's behavior; they couldn't care less.

Since politics was something that Fitz wasn't overly enthusiastic about, he could take it or leave it - he wasted no time handing the reigns over to Andrew, as he resigned from governorship that following January. Mellie was more than happy with standing by Andrew's side in California, as he was her one true love.

Since Fitz's move, he had taken a position as a history professor at George Washington University, and had placed the children into a private school nearby. He purchased a seven bedroom, five bathroom manor in Georgetown, and with Liv's help, was able to turn the house into a home.

Since his relocation to the east coast, Liv and Fitz had joyfully spent every free moment together, either alone or as a family with the children. The kids had grown very fond of Liv, and they clung to her as the mother figure they had always wanted.

As for Liv, the past six months had proved to be kind to her as well. When she returned from California after losing the election, Liv decided to go off on her own and begin her crisis management firm. In spite of losing the election, business was booming for Liv as DC's elite all came to her in search of freedom from potential scandals that could destroy their political career.

Liv had followed her gut and had Huck check into the polling numbers in Defiance. After an extensive search into the voting machines and memory cards themselves, Huck was unable to find anything that suggested foul play, but Liv's gut still told her something was off. After two months of looking into things, Fitz had finally convinced Liv to just let it go, and accept the fact that he was happy he lost, because it meant they didn't have to hide in the shadows. After a few rounds of heavy persuading, Liv finally gave in and called Huck off of the investigation. Little did either of them know, Huck wasn't as willing to let it go as Fitz was.

**/XxX/**

Friday nights were hands down Liv's favorite. Although they went on dates several times a week, on Fridays, they both finished work early. They would get together and indulge in their private time, normally a late lunch and a movie, or just cuddling on the sofa, then spend the rest of the evening with the kids.

As Liv finished clasping her dark wash skinny jeans, she looked herself over in the mirror. Today she and Fitz were going to go bowling, and then to a movie. She was a little bummed the kids were spending the weekend with Cyrus and his new husband James, but she was excited to have an entirely uninterrupted weekend with Fitz.

The past fourteen months since Fitz entered her life had changed her in ways she never thought possible. Where Liv once thought she'd be subjected to the life of solitude, Fitz came in and had her world spinning off of its axis. Now, as she found herself smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her pink silk blouse, Liv smiled as she now actually believed that her life could be anything but boring or lonely.

As she sat on her sofa and zipped up her black knee high boots, she smiled as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Good evening Miss Pope. You look radiant." Fitz said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Why thank you Mr. Grant. May I say you don't look half bad yourself" Liv said as she took in the black jeans that accented his behind perfectly, and the red button up that did nothing to hide the muscular structure underneath.

"So, are you ready to learn how to bowl?"

"How can I not be when you're my instructor?"

The truth was that Liv was an amazing bowler, with even a few perfect games under her belt. However, there was no way in hell she'd tell him that. Not when not knowing meant Liv would be spending a good portion of the night with his body pressed flush against hers.

When they first arrived at the bowling alley, Liv deliberately chose a ball that was too heavy for her. Every throw she made immediately landed in the gutter. Once Fitz helped her find a ball that was more appropriate for her size, the hands on instructions began.

"So first, what you wanna do is to really get a feel of the ball in your hand." Fitz lifted a bowling ball from the rack and demonstrated his way of feeling out the ball. "Now that we have one that's actually your size, put your fingers in, and…"

"Like this?" Olivia lifted the ball in her hand and placed her fingers inside, completely wrong, making sure her middle and ring finger were not in the holes at all.

"No Liv, your middle and ring finger go into the holes, and your thumb comes around like this" he moved closer to her, showing her his hand and fingers that were placed correctly. She felt the first ache between her legs at the sight of his thick fingers easing into the holes on the ball, and almost wanted to hurry and beat him so they could get out of there.

"Okay now what?"

"Now, you just go to the line, and throw it."

"Throw it?"

"Well, you roll it, but yea"

"Fitz, come on, there's no way I'm gonna get any points if you don't show me the proper way to stay out of the gutter all night."

Fitz stared at the pouty-face beauty in front of him pleading for his help. He'd purposely kept his distance from her, knowing that helping her meant that he would be putting himself in close proximity with her soft body, and he knew once he had one feel, he wouldn't be able to pry his body away from hers.

"Maybe you're not as good as you like to think you are?" Olivia said, knowing he didn't like to be challenged in such a way. She knew that would get him to quit being shy.

Fitz looked around the busy place, searching for anything that would distract him. He needed to find something, or preferably someone that would make his erection halt. A screaming baby, an old lady, an old man. Hell, he'd take an old man bending over with his ass crack hanging out just to have his pants loosened up. Glancing to his left at the group of people that had just finished punching in their groups' names, Fitz felt the familiar twitch in his pants seize at the look one of the guys was giving Olivia. He gave one of his friends "the nod" in her direction, and watched as the man's eyes widened before he chuckled and grinned in appreciation.

Fitz looked over to see Olivia crouched down in front of the lane, tightening and strapping her shoe into place. Her shirt had ridden up, and he could see her soft, mocha flesh of the small of her back. The tightening in his pants, and his fist clenching happened simultaneously, and Fitz placed his ball down before quickly moving to Olivia.

Fitz leaned down and grabbed Olivia's hips, lifting her into a standing position, and pulling her back tightly against his chest.

"Should I find a different instructor or are you ready to teach me?" Olivia brought her hand up to cup the back of his head, and ran her fingers through his curls, always loving the feeling of being pressed against him.

"There's a lot I am ready to teach you, Livvie" He pulled her hips further into his erection before he glanced over his shoulder's at the guys that clearly got the memo that his girl was taken and not to be looked at.

With one hand still around her waist, Fitz shuffled them closer to the start of the lane, and spoke softly into her ear.

"First thing is make sure you have a good grip on your friend"

"My friend" Olivia laughed, turning her head halfway to look at him.

"Yes, your friend. It's stubborn, and strong, and usually has a mind of its own" he whispered the last part in her ear.

"Oh, so he needs me to control him?"

"Exactly. So, you hold him tight, and then you wanna look down and make sure you line him up just right before putting him exactly where he belongs." Fitz moved them to the left slightly, lining up their hands with the dots on the floor that led to the middle pin.

Olivia felt her body shiver and her lower folds moisten at his words. He was too damn good at this. She couldn't say much at this point, knowing that all she wanted to do was jump his bones.

"After you've done all of that, you work up the courage, the energy, the speed. Fitz kept his larger hand over hers, the other still splayed across her stomach, and walked them backwards before he moved forward and guided her hand back.

"Hmmm... Doesn't sound too hard."

"Baby, you have no idea how hard it can be." He said as he pressed his erection into Liv's ass, causing her to moan louder than either anticipated.

"Then what do I do with this hard, smooth package once I've got a pleasurable grip on it?"

"Then baby, you release." Pushing into her body slightly, they both hunched forward as Fitz launched their hands forward and the ball went rolling down the lane, hitting the middle pin perfectly, causing the rest of the pins to fall down.

Strike.

After playing an instructional game, Liv decided to up the ante a little.

"Okay, so now that I've got the basics, let's make this a little more interesting." Liv said as she drew her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"What do you have in mind?" Fitz asked, his voice dropping a few octaves. By the look in her eyes it had to be good and based on the fact that she has been a bowler for all of an hour, Fitz knew he had this in the bag.

Liv walked her way towards Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I say the loser has to tend to the winners every desire for an entire week. No. Arguments. Allowed."

"Every.. Desire?" Fitz asked as he struggled to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Yep. Every hot...kinky...dirty...desire." Liv responded as she began grinding her hips against his.

"Okay" Fitz squeaked out before clearing his throat and delivering a much deeper "okay".

Liv pressed her lips against Fitz's then turned to grab her ball. Fitz watched on in a trance as Liv took her stance at the foul line and launched the ball down the lane. He watched in silent at as all ten pins fell. Awe turned into curiosity as Liv went up to bowl the seventh frame, and was still on a hot streak. Even Fitz hadn't bowled so well all evening and he had been bowling forever.

"Ummm... Livvie? That's seven strikes. In a row."

"Beginner's luck?" Liv said with a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

By the tenth frame, a crowd had gathered around to watch as Liv was on her way to yet another perfect game. Fitz became one of her biggest cheerleaders as she threw the consecutive strikes, earning her a perfect game. The moment the final pin fell, Fitz swooped Liv up in his arms, and began spinning her around.

"Liv that was amazing!"

"So I guess this means you have to cater to me for a week?" Liv asked as she threw her arms around his neck and began playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Sweet baby, I will cater to you for the rest of my life if you'll let me. But we can start with a week so you can truly see how much I love you."

"Fitz..."

"Yes Livvie?"

"Take me home."

"No movie?"

"Not unless we're starring in it."

"Then by all means, lead the way."

Liv grabbed Fitz's hand and led him towards the exit. On the way out, there was a plaque hanging by the front door that caught his eye.

_**Club 300**_  
_**Bowlers who have bowled a perfect game in our establishment.**_

Fitz's eyes scrolled down the list, and he froze as he saw Liv's name on the plaque not once, but four times. Realization that he had been scammed, quickly began to sink in, and he started thinking of ways to make his sweet ban pay, all while giving her everything her heart desired.

The ride back to Fitz's flew by quickly, and Liv couldn't help but feel guilty that she had duped Fitz. Of course her intentions in the beginning had been simply to feel as much of him as she could. When they began to play the game, she couldn't help but allow her competitive nature to take over. She knew Fitz was an incredible bowler, and with him bowling a 235, he did very well. She didn't think she would actually win the bet, but she had. If she had know she would be that much on her game, she wouldn't have even suggested such a one sided bet. Once more, Fitz was so proud of her as he thought this was her first time bowling. The thought of how he swung her around in his arms and peppered kisses on her face made her feel like scum. She couldn't go through with the bet. She had to tell him.

"Fitz..."

"Yes sweet baby?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

Liv took a deep breath, and braced herself for what she was sure to be Fitz's reaction. "Baby, tonight wasn't my first night bowling..."

"..."

"In fact, I've been bowling since I was a little girl. This also wasn't my first perfect game."

"..."

"Please don't be mad. In the beginning, I just wanted to feel your body pressed against mine. To just have you hold me in your arms in public. We can do that now and I never grow tired of it. I'm sorry I left my competitive nature get the best of me."

Fitz didn't say anything until he pulled into his driveway. Once he turned the car off, he turned to Liv and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes, and could tell she was genuinely sorry. He went to open his mouth to tell her of her pending punishment, but anything but came out.

"Move in with me." He said as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Fitz..."

"I mean it Livvie. We've been together for over a year now. Fourteen months, 1 week, 12 hours, and 13 minutes from the day we met to be exact. The children simply adore you, and you're it for me Liv."

"Fitz, do you think it's right? I mean we aren't married. What kind of message would we be sending the kids?"

Fitz pulled Liv onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'd be sending the message that we love one another, that we plan to be together forever. You're it for me Livvie. Say you'll move in with me. With us."

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and knew he was being sincere. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I'll think about it."

**XxXxXxX**

Today was a light day for the OPA which had become a rarity as of late. Liv decided to let her team handle the office, as she grabbed her purse, and made her way towards GWU to surprise Fitz for lunch. It was his last day of classes before summer, and Liv grew excited as she looked at her watch and realized he would soon be finishing his only class for the day.

The whole way to the university, Liv had been pondering Fitz's request for Liv to move in with him. She loved the children dearly, and she knew Fitz was it for her. Life wouldn't get any better than this. That is why she decided to tell Fitz that she was ready to take that next step and move in with them, as soon as possible, at tonight at dinner.

As she pulled into the faculty parking lot, Liv smiled as she pulled into her provided parking spot next to Fitz's. She checked her makeup and hair in the mirror, and popped a mint into her mouth as she stepped out of her car and made her way inside.

When she arrived to his room, Liv smiled as she opened the door and began watching him delivering his lecture to his class. He pooled so in his element, molding the future of America, and Liv knew that this was what he was destined to do.

With a smile on her face, Liv quietly took a seat in the back row, and waited for Fitz's lecture to end. She took in how good he looked in his grey dress slacks and blue button up shirt, and subconsciously licked her lips, as she recalled the chiseled body that lay beneath said clothing. A quiet moan escaped her lips when she recalled what that chiseled body was doing to her earlier this morning.

"Okay everyone, since we've officially come to the close of our time together, I want to thank you all for being such amazing students. It's been a pleasure teaching each and every one of you. Class is officially dismissed. Good luck to all of you in your future endeavors."

One by one Fitz's students stood and made their way towards the door. Once the room was clear, Liv made her way to the front of the classroom, and eagerly stepped into Fitz's awaiting arms.

"Hey beautiful." Fitz greeted Liv with a chaste kiss as her fragrance filled his nostrils.

"Mmmm. Hey yourself, handsome." Liv sighed as she rested her head on Fitz's chest. She could spend an eternity in this man's arms and it would never be enough.

"What are you doing here? I mean don't get me wrong as this is a very pleasant surprise, but shouldn't you be saving the reputations of DC's richest idiots?"

"I should be, but today was a light day so I decided to let my team handle the office, while I came to see if you wanted to help me pack." Ok so it wasn't dinner yet. She just couldn't wait to spring her decision on him. Liv lifted her head off of Fitz's chest, and smiled when she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Wait, Pack? Are you going somewhere? Is it business?" Fitz asked and Liv couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was being in this moment. When she noticed the furrowing of his eyebrows, Liv decided to go easy on him.

"No baby, I'm not going anywhere. I just figured that I should start packing up my condo. That way the movers will be able to just load up the truck and bring everything to the house Saturday morning."

It took a moment for Fitz's brain to register what she was saying, but the moment it sank in, he picked Liv up and began spinning her around.

"So we're... We're doing this? You're moving in?" Fitz asked like a little kid who was just told he was going to Disney World.

"I'm moving in." Liv managed to get out, just before Fitz's lips began crashing down on hers.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, until they absolutely had no choice but to break free for air. Fitz cupped Liv's face in his hands and smiled down at her lovingly. "Marry me." He blurted out before either of them knew what he was saying. Now that it was out there, there was no way he was taking it back.

"What?" Liv asked as she searched into Fitz's eyes. She studied him for a minute and knew he was serious. If she had any doubts, what he did next clenched it for her.

"I was going to wait until tonight at dinner, but I can't wait that long." Fitz got down on one knee, and pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. He took Liv's left hand in his, and stared into her eyes as he continued to speak.

"Olivia Pope, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. You have done nothing but love me and challenge me to be a better man from the moment you first uttered your name. Running after you in that hallway was the wisest thing I have ever done, and I meant it when I said I would be lucky to have you. So, Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do the honor of marrying me? Today?"

Liv gasped as she realized how serious Fitz was. Her hands began to shake as she realized that this man loved her unlike anything she has ever experienced before.

"Fitz... You want me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Today?"

"Right now if you'll have me."

"What about the kids?"

"We'll pick them up from school on the way."

Liv knew they should probably wait it out but it wasn't like he was the president or anything. They were two normal people in love, and there was nothing and no one standing in their way. But that didn't mean they were ready for marriage, did it? Liv took a deep and decided for once she was going to ignore her head, and follow her heart.

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Fitz. Let's do it. Let's get married, right now."


	6. Another Orbit

**So I know there is a 72 hr hold on marriages after obtaining a marriage license in D.C., but, since I get to show creative license, I win! Lol! This chapter is short, but I needed this to stand alone. The next chapter will be longer. I also want to say thank you so much Jen for your amazing help with the bowling scene last chapter, and Happy birthday Kayla! XOXO**

**Present**

Liv and Fitz lay cuddled up on the sofa in his office, just reflecting on how they got to this place in their lives. Liv was content with her head resting on his chest, the sounds of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep. The door to his office was wide open which may have been odd for many people, but for them, it didn't matter who walked in on them, they were free to be, and it didn't matter who saw them. Liv closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall asleep, with thoughts of their past in her mind.

**May 2010**

When they made their way to their cars, they agreed that Fitz would go grab the kids from school so they could change. He would also contact Cyrus and James while Liv contacted her gladiators, and told them of the news. They knew they would make headlines very soon after speaking their votes. She was after all the formidable Olivia Pope, and he was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, former presidential candidate. If any one of their friends were to god -forbid find out they were married, and from a news report nonetheless, they'd never live it down. Fortunately everyone was on board, Cyrus being their biggest advocate since politics was no longer part of their lives.

After everyone was contacted, Fitz pressed his lips against Liv's for the last time as a single man. The next time he kissed her, she would officially be Olivia Grant.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Liv said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I can't believe we didn't do it sooner." Fitz replied, his smile matching his soon to be wife's.

"What about our rings?" Liv asked as she realized they had yet to pick them out. They have after all been engaged for less than fifteen minutes.

"I'll have Cyrus stop off at the jeweler on his way. He'll bring a selection, and we'll pick the ones we want and send payment back with the rings."

"Ok."

Liv was about to get in her car, when she realized something. "Fitz, won't we have to wait 72 hrs. to get married? We haven't even gotten out marriage license yet."

Fitz smiled at Liv and she knew he had a plan. "President or not, I still have a lot of power in this town. Very good friends in very high places grant you many opportunities others may not have. Now go get dressed. I'll meet you at the courthouse, Mrs. Grant."

Fitz watched Liv get into her car and pull out of the parking lot. Once he was sure she was gone, he pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew could have them married that same day. "Hello, Verna..."

**XxXxX**

When Liv arrived at her condo, she wasn't surprised to see Abby there waiting for her. The gave each other a knowing look, then screamed out as they embraced each other in a hug.

"I can't believe the great Olivia Pope is getting married." Abby said and Liv could tell she was truly happy for her. Abby had never seen Liv smile as much as she has since being with Fitz.

"I can't believe it either. It's like I'm dreaming, and I'm afraid I'll wake up and we'll still be on the trail, and Fitz will still be married to Mellie."

"Well this isn't a dream. This is the real thing. You are about to become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

"I'd never admit this to anyone other than you Abby, but I am so glad that he lost this election."

"How do the kids feel? Are they excited too?"

"Fitz is picking them up from school now. They don't know yet. I mean he just proposed not even an hour ago. I just hope they're okay with it."

"They will be. Those kids love you with all of their hearts. You are getting married to the man you love and together you're going to raise those two children and many more. And it's gonna be great."

"It's gonna be great."

**XxXxX**

Fitz arrived at the children's school, and waltzed into the office to sign them out. Everyone who has passed him wondered about the smile that had been plastered onto his face, but said nothing as they walked past him finding his smile had rubbed off on them as well. After waiting for what seemed like forever which had only been five minutes, Karen and Jerry came running down the hallway to greet their father.

"Hi daddy!" Karen beaned as she wrapped her arms around Fitz's legs.

"Hey sweet pea. How was your day?" Fitz asked s he hoisted his daughter up into his arms.

"My day was good. Where's Liv?"

"We'll see her in a few. I'll fill you in once we get into the car. Hey Jer, how was your day?"

"Hey dad, is was okay."

"Cool. Did you learn anything new today?" Fitz asked although he already knew how this conversation would turn out.

"Yep." Jerry replied as he made his way towards the door.

"Well?"

"Well what dad?"

"What did you learn today Jer?"

"Oh, stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah dad, stuff."

"Like what?"

"Idunno... Just stuff."

Fitz shook his head at his son as he never failed to let him down. This seemed to be how all of their conversations went when it came to school. When Jerry was in the fourth grade, he would come home every day and boast about what he had learned in class. Now being the big bad fifth grader on campus, monosyllabic answers were now the norm in the Grant household.

They made their way to the car, and Karen had no trouble filing Fitz in on everything she had learned in class. Being a third grader, Karen was more open to speaking out about her day. When they were settled in the car and the kids had been buckled in, Fitz turned and looked at both children.

"Kids, there is something I need to talk to you two about. It's why I picked you up early today."

Jerry set his phone down, and seemingly gave his father his undivided attention. Karen set down her tablet, and eagerly awaited Fitz's explanation.

"Ok now, you two know how much I love Olivia and want her to live with us like for real and not just sometimes, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I asked Liv to marry me today and she said yes."

"Wait, you asked her to marry you earlier today, or earlier you asked her to marry you, today?" Jerry asked as he was now actively interested in what his father was saying. He genuinely loved Liv and wanted his father to marry her. He noticed the happier Fitz was, the happier they all were so he was all for it.

"Well Jerry, Karen, just before I came to get you, I asked Liv if she would marry me as soon as I pick you up and we go home to change. How would you feel about that?"

"Cool!" Jerry yelled out before going back to the game he was playing on his phone.

"Karen, what about you sweetheart?"

Karen seemed to be deep in thought and Fitz was growing nervous with each passing second. Finally Karen looked up at Fitz, her eyes full of tears and said the one thing that would break his heart.

"I don't want you to get married to Liv. If you get married then she won't like us anymore and want to leave like mom did."

"Karen, I promise you that the love that Liv and I have for one another will never fade. We will be together forever. We just want God to bless our love and make us stronger as a couple."

Karen looked at her father, trying to determine if what he was saying was true. After looking into his eyes for a few minutes, Karen began to believe what he was saying was true. "Okay daddy, you and Liv can get married."

Fitz shot Karen and Jerry both a thankful glance, and the three of them made their way towards the house to begin getting ready.

**XxXxXxX**

When Fitz arrived to the courthouse he was a nervous wreck. Of course he had been married before, but this time he was marrying the love of his life. He closed his eyes said a prayer that he could keep the love of his life, who was 17 years his junior, happy for the rest of their lives.

"You know I've seen you two together. You breathe in sync. Calm down, you'll be fine."

Fitz looked up and smiled as he saw Verna standing over him. "You always knew the right things to say to calm me down." Fitz responded s he stood and embraced his seat friend in a hug.

"Ahem, I think I'm supposed to be doing the embracing." Fitz and Verna turned and their mouths fell open as they took in the vision before them.

Liv was dressed in a white staples Versace gown. There was a split that came to her mid-thigh, revealing a pair of silver Louboutin strappy heels. Her hair was pinned on top of her head in a bun, and her makeup was light, giving her a natural look.

"Liv, you look amazing." Fitz said as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"You doing look so bad yourself." She replied as she took in just how good he looked in his black the piece Brooks Brothers suit.

Liv hugged both of the children, and then went to get Verna as she hasn't seen her dear friend since election night. They engaged in idle chit chat for a moment while they waited for everyone else to arrive. Once the entire party was there, Liv and Fitz made their way into Verna's office where they filled out their paper work. Verna had told Fitz a list of everything that needed to be present so their license could legally be expedited. Once they had the paperwork out of the way, Verna brought everyone else in to witness Liv and Fitz joining together in holy matrimony. The ceremony may have been short and simple, but the meaning behind their union was anything but.

**XxXxXxX**

"This is so cool! I mean I can't believe you're a Grant now!" Karen gushed as they made their way down the steps of the courthouse. Their closest friends were following not too far behind them, watching as Liv and Fitz would stop every few steps to exchange brief kisses.

"Not only are we a family, the movers will be bringing my belongings to the house this weekend." Liv said and was completely caught off guard, when Karen came charging towards her.

"Yasss! I knew it! Thank you!" Karen squealed as she wrapped her arms around Liv's waist.

Everyone made their way towards the awaiting limo and town cars except for Cyrus and James who agreed to drive Liv and Fitz's cards back to the house. Not knowing what to do now that they were officially married, Liv and Fitz decided they would all just go back to the house to grab something to eat.

The drive was longer than normal with the heavy DC traffic. Cyrus and James had left before the rush, but everyone else has stopped to take a few pictures of the newlyweds. Karen and Jerry were more worried about the sights around them than their parents, leaving Liv and Fitz to engage in a heated lip lock through most of the ride.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, they were shocked to see a swarm of reporters outside of their home, as well as a group of men in suits. Liv and Fitz immediately recognized one of the men as being Tom, one of Fitz's security detail when he was running for President.

Liv and Fitz ordered the kids to stay inside of the car with Abby and Huck, as the men came stalking towards the car. They opened both Liv and Fitz's car doors, and the moment they stepped out of the vehicle, their worlds were thrown into another orbit.

"Mr. President, congratulations on your wedding to Miss Pope!"

"Mr. President, what was your reaction to finding out the election was stolen from you?"

"Mr. President, have you spoken to Samuel Reston since members of his camp admitted to voter tampering in the last election?"

"Mr. President, when will you and the first lady be moving into the white house?"

Fitz was truly trying to figure out what was going on. He had no clue why the secret service would be at their home, and he definitely had no idea why reporters were referring to him as Mr. President. He had lost the election, and the past five months of him not being in the white house were a testimony to that fact. So what the hell were they talking about.

Liv felt as if everyone around her was speaking a mile a minute. It was slowly sinking in that they were referring to Fitz was Mr. President, and had referred to her as first lady. Suddenly a sinking feeling overcame her as she saw Huck leaning against the back of the limo. To the naked eye, he looked perfectly calm, to Liv, she could tell this was his doing.

Liv and Fitz simply looked at each other and spat out the same thing at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?"


	7. Another Orbit Pt 2

**Hey everyone, I hope you are all fairing well in the New Year. I have to say i was shocked to see the reaction's from the last chapter. I am back with pt 2 of the mind blowing events, and some of your questions will be answered here. I wanted to post this sooner, but I lost the original chapter when I switched phones. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. XOXOXO**

"What the hell is going on Cyrus!? We lost that election! I was there, you were there, and now … you mean to tell me that after all of this time Fitz should have been in the White House! I want heads on platters Cyrus. I want Rome to burn! I want penance from that idiot Reston and his idiotic, self righteous, conniving staffers who plotted this!"

"First I want you to calm down. Believe me, Reston will have his day. Once Fitz is in the White House I guarantee you that he will burn for what he has done, but you need to CALM DOWN!"

"This is just… With the kids and everything else… Just tell me Cyrus, when do we move in?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. I am after all First Lady."

"Ummm… Mellie, I hate to break it to you but you aren't the First Lady. You're the wife of Governor Andrew Nichols."

"Cyrus, don't be silly. I was with Fitz on the trail. We were married when he was elected president. The position as first lady is rightfully mine. Andrew will understand. I mean, who else would be First Lady?"

Cyrus sat quietly on the other end of the line, wondering if he should be the one to break the news to her. Ah, what the hell, it's better to just get it over with. It's not like she's cared enough over the past eight months to so much as send a postcard to her kids during any holiday or birthday. She never made an effort to attend one parent teachers conference or sporting event. Once he turned his phone down to a more suitable volume, Cyrus took a deep breath to prepare for what was surely about to come.

"Mellie, I hate to break it to you, but you are not the First Lady."

"Then who is?"

"Olivia Grant." Cyrus mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Cyrus, I am sure I misheard you. Did you say Olivia Grant?" Mellie asked as she was now laughing hysterically.

"Yep, I did Mellie. They were married almost an hour before the news broke. Olivia Grant is the nation's new First Lady, effective tomorrow."

"Cyrus, there must be some mistake."

"Turn on your tv Mellie."

"What, why?"

"Just turn. on. your. tv. Mellie."

Mellie picked up the remote and clicked the television on. Her face froze as she began reading the headlines. The sound of the phone dropping on her end was all that Cyrus could hear, and he was just thankful that he was the one that got to deliver that blow. Sensing she wasn't going to be picking up anytime soon, Cyrus ended the call and made his way to his next task; explaining what happened to The president and First Lady. A First Lady who was even scarier than the would've been. Cyrus shot a quick prayer and hopes that if there was a god, he would save his pagan hide.

XxXxXxX

"Huck, can I speak to you for a moment?" Liv asked as she made her way out of the living room before he had a chance to argue. Huck looked over to Abby who simply shot him a "That's your ass" look, before following Liv out of the room. Together they made their way into what would become Liv's office. Once they were inside, Liv slid the double doors closed behind them to guarantee their privacy.

Liv stood by the window for a moment, just gazing out into the back yard. When they were house hunting, she wasn't completely sold on the house. She thought it was too big, too pretentious even. But the moment she looked out into the back yard, she could picture Karen, Jerry and two little fat smushy Olitz babies running around and growing up together. She could see barbecues and mid summer picnics, and even the swing set they would build for all of their children. Now, all of that would have to be placed on hold.

She didn't want eight years in a bubble. She didn't want eight years of their children living in the crown jewel of America's prison system. Fitz could be POTUS, and she would officially make moves to change the role of a First Lady, but their children would be growing up in their home. Still, the thought of their lives becoming public once again, was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Huck stood obediently by the door like a child who was waiting to be scolded. Truth be told, only one person other than Liv had ever made him feel this way, and they…. Huck shuddered to think just how much her stance reminded him of… Him in that moment.

"Huck, I am only going to ask you this once and I am going to throw out there that I am only asking because I already know the answer."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I kept… Looking even when you said to stop because I knew there was something wrong with the counts… I knew Fitz should have been president. I knew… So I followed my gut because I saw you Liv. I saw how upset you were when he lost that election and so I decided to follow my gut and keep digging. I kept digging and now… Now the world knows who should really be in charge and I'm not sorry for that. I'm not sorry for giving you what you wanted, what you deserved all of this time. They stole that election from him Liv… They stole that election from you so I made sure you got it back and I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry."

Liv looked at Huck who looked so small in this moment. Sure he could probably kill any man with a cotton swab, but he looked as fragile as a newborn baby. She may not have wanted to be First Lady, but she did want Fitz to be president and if that meant she had to hold the title and do the job, so be it.

"Huck, look at me." She said. She watched as his shoulders shrugged upwards and froze by his ears. "Huck… Look. At. Me." She replied again, this time in a sterner voice. Only when Huck raised his head did Liv make her way towards him. She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, and smiled. "Thank you." She said as she gave her friend a hug. She didn't expect him to return it, but was surprised when his arms wrapped around her torso.

"Liv, I know you're scared but I know you can do it. I know you can be First Lady and be the best First Lady there is."

"I don't know Huck. I'm more functional than ornamental." Liv replied sheepishly. Wasting away for eight years picking out china patterns was not her idea of a great time. She had a mind, a very powerful mind and she couldn't stand the thought of her mind being silenced.

"He wouldn't do that to you Liv. He respects you and your opinion. You made him president. He respects you so you go be the First Lady that makes all the other First Ladies jealous that they didn't have the gull to do what you do. Just do you and you will be fine."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Now let's go back out there and see what the world is saying about us."

XxXxX

Liv entered the living room just as Fitz was turning on the tv. It seemed everyone was talking about this newest development. She tried to listen to what they were saying, but all her mind was focusing on was what Fitz should say when he addressed the nation. L

"This just in. For the past six months, there has been an extensive, secretive investigation into the election that occurred this past November. That's right, you've heard me correctly. A secret investigation headed by the National Security Agency. It seems the NSA had received a tip in late January into the possible tampering of the voting machines in Defiance Ohio..."

"... Some sort of weird 22nd century type algorithm was found when doing a mock voting process with one of the machines in Defiance. This..."

"For every five votes casted for Fitzgerald Grant, two had been added to the tally for Samuel Reston, and only one for Grant in Defiance. What happened to the other two you ask? When the final tallies were locked in, the remaining two votes were transmitted through various states, and added to their tallies..."

"When the voting machines themselves were checked, nothing was found out of the ordinary. The slips showed that Grant had received the five votes. Even in closing, it was shown that Grant had won the state. It wasn't until an official entered their security code to submit the final tally to the NSA's mainframe, that the reassignment of votes had occurred."

"...Where the NSA had only checked number in Defiance, they were receiving polling results from Nevada, Delaware, Georgia, and Oklahoma just to name a few states out of 100 votes casted for only Grant, the NSA received 20 votes for the rightful president elect, and a staggering 80 for Samuel Reston, a man whom they never casted a single vote for..."

"After extensive interrogation, Joan Reston, who has been acting as first lady, had admitted to being part of the tampering of the voting machines. The mastermind behind this plot? None other than Hollis Doyle, the Texas oil mogul who was a huge supporter for the Grant campaign until a fallout with former senator of California, Big Gerry Grant shortly before his passing. It is unclear what the rift was over, but it ultimately led to this huge breach of security, and the severe violation of voter's rights."

"The supreme court has decided that due to the extensive evidence presented against the Reston campaign and Hollis Doyle, there is no need for a recounting of votes. It has been determined that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III who was just married less than an hour ago, is our nation's rightful leader, and surprisingly so, with a new first lady. We have yet to receive word from the Grant camp as it is reported that he was exchanging vows shortly before this story broke, and has yet to be filled in on the events that have taken place. I will say that heads must be spinning in the Grant household this moment, and we at BNC want to be the first to extend our congratulations to President Grant, and we look forward to all of the great work we are sure you will do during your tenor in the white house."

Liv looked to Fitz, completely at a loss for words. Of course her gut had told her something was off about the election, but never in a million years did she think that Hollis Doyle would be the reason why. She turned to Huck who was standing off to the side of the room, averting her gaze, and knew he had been the anonymous tip. She also realized that he hadn't dropped the issue six months ago like she had requested. In light of these events, could she really be mad?

Not only did she have Fitz in every way that mattered including legally, he was also the rightful president and would soon be taking his rightful place at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, living out his dream and proving to his father he was enough to win the presidency. Fitz was president of the united states which meant...

"Liv, are you ready for this? I mean, I know this isn't what you signed up for. I also know you're a very private person and your life will no longer be your own."

"I am on board for everything that concerns you and those children. But we will not be moving them from their home Fitz. Not to live in a bubble. We will support you through all of this, but every morning we can wake up and get the kids dressed before we go to work, and every night we come home, here, as we eat dinner as a family and help the kids with their homework before having family time and going to bed in our bedrooms every night. Sure we can stay there sometimes, but we won't be trapped. We have the guest house that we can assign to the secret service. Just picture it Fitz."

"Livvie, we can't just…"

"Babe we can. There is no law stating the president has to live in the White House. The residence is a perk, but it is not mandatory you live there, especially when we own our own home not even fifteen minutes away. You just have to have your office there which means you can go to work and come home to your family when you're finished. We can still throw balls there and do the mandatory first family gatherings there. But honey, we don't have to move to do it. We can raise Karen, Jerry, and all of our future children in our home, and not in the crown jewel of the American prison system, all while saving billions of dollars that it would cost to run that giant house every year. Living in your home and commuting to work will make you the epitome of the term man of the people."

"What about the chefs and cleaning crew? What about tier jobs?"

"That's the thing! They all keep their jobs. It isn't like we aren't going to be working there. They just get to go home earlier. It's not like we wont be paying for the upkeep here while we are in the White House, so why make the citizens pay for us when those tax dollars can go elsewhere. Besides, we could still use the presidential suite for little rendezvous. The White House can be like our vacation home. Sort of."

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and knew she had her heart set on being here. Honestly he did as well. Leave to his wife to find the loophole that would create the best of both worlds. She truly was a blessing. "You really want this don't you?"

"Yes babe. I want this."

"Ok, I'll have Cyrus get right on how to make this happen."

"Thank you baby! I love you." She reached up and moaned against her lips.

"We'll see just how much, later on tonight."

Liv looked around the room looking at each person standing around them. Cyrus was off in the background doing something that resembled two stepping if he were having a seizure. James was shaking his head at Cyrus' antics, although he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face for what this meant for his husband, or hers. Her eyes finally locked on her targets and her heart stopped momentarily at the sight.

Over in the corner was Abby, holding two very terrified looking children; their children, her children. In the past six months, Karen and Jerry had become her children in every way that mattered. Instead of responding to her husband, Liv crossed the room and knelt down in front of Jerry and Karen.

"How are you two holding up?" She asked as she gently stroked Karen's hair.

"Does this mean you have to go away and our mom comes back? Because we don't want you to go and we don't want to go away to boarding school. We want to stay where you are." Karen whimpered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Liv looked at the terrified children who were shaking in Abby's arms, and realized in that moment that she may not be a public life kind of person, and she may not have chosen the life of first lady if given the option. But now, after spending the most amazing fourteen months with the love of her life, and the past eight months with the children she loved as her own - there was not a single thing she wouldn't do to ensure they remained a family.

Liv took both Karen and Jerry's hand into hers, and her eyes locked with Fitz, who was now standing behind the children as she responded "I'm not going anywhere. If 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue is where your father will be, it is where I will be also. But only to work. We will come home here, every single night and we will be with the two of you. And don't worry. Mellie is now married to Andrew Nichols and that is where she'll stay. I am now and will always be married to your father and I promise you with all that I am, and all that I have that you will never set foot in a boarding school and you know I am telling the truth because Grants..."

"Always stick together!" Karen and Jerry replied in excited unison.

"Well, they do now." Fitz thought to himself as he looked at his strong family unit. He had never had anyone willingly be there for him without expecting anything in return. Not since his mother passed. A life with a loving wife was definitely going to be interesting yet very much welcomed.

"That's right. So, your father and I are going to figure out what is happening, and tomorrow morning, we stand by daddy's side while he is sworn into office."

"Okay!"

"But tonight, you two spend with uncle Cyrus and James." Fitz added, giving Liv a knowing look.

XxXxXxX

Fitz stood outside on the lawn of their Georgetown manor, prepared with the speech Liv had written him to address the press. He was still in his three piece Brooks Brothers suit. Liv was standing to his right, wearing a chic white dress with a knee length blazer. Medium sized white pearls adorned her neck, and her ears, and her wedding band and engagement ring were beaming in the sunlight. Karen and Jerry were standing to Fitz's left, Karen still in her white sun dress from the wedding, and Jerry in his suit that matched his fathers. They were truly the portrait of the modern day first family. Fitz stepped towards the microphone, with Liv and the children following suit, all looking at him lovingly as he began to address the nation.

"My fellow Americans. This morning I woke up a history professor at GWU. I went and taught my final class of the day, and prepared to spend time with the love of my life and our children. When I ended class, the love of my life was waiting for me with open arms. She looked so beautiful standing there, and I knew I couldn't wait to make her my wife and begin our life together. I proposed to her in my classroom at GWU, and asked her to marry me today. I had never felt such joy as I did after hearing the word yes leave her mouth. I never knew one word could make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. So we did just that.

"After extensive paperwork and waiting for approval, we were married this afternoon. When we walked out of that courthouse as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grant, I honestly had trouble wrapping my head around how truly blessed I was to have such an amazing woman agree to be my wife. Now, not even four hours later, I stand before you not as a history professor at GWU who is newly married to the love of his life, I stand before you as your president elect who will be sworn in in an official capacity, first thing tomorrow morning.

"Although this is something that I am still trying to wrap my head around, I know that with the love of my life by my side as my First Lady, this administration will do great things for this nation. Tomorrow I be sworn in and will take my place at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Today, I am a man who is about to return into his home, and enjoy my wedding day with family and friends, and my wedding night with the woman of my dreams. As for the Reston campaign, I have no comments on their actions during the election, but I will say that I do have renewed faith in the inner workings of our government. Thank you all, and God bless America."

XxXxXxX

"Fitz, are you coming?" Liv asked as she poked her head out of the bathroom door and noticed him sitting on the bed. He didn't need to be asked twice, he was out of his clothes and behind her with the quickness.

Liv grabbed Fitz's hand and led him into the shower behind her. They took turns washing each other's bodies, making sure to pay attention to every inch of flesh. The level of intimacy of how they tended to one another spoke volumes.

Liv could tell by Fitz's growing erection that he needed her just as badly as she needed him. The day was hectic, and in this moment, they needed the level of intimacy that could only be achieved by their bodies coming together as one. So Liv decided to pull the trump card.

"One hour." Liv said simply as she took Fitz's face in her hands. "One hour where you are not the rightful president elect, and I am not the first lady . One hour where Reston didn't flip our world's upside down. One hour where it is just Livvie and Fitz on our wedding day and you are a man, and I am a woman who just made a vow to God to be each other's everything forever."

"One hour. Of course we'll need to be caught up to speed about what happens tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. But before we go anywhere, or do anything, I need you to make love to me Fitz. We need to consummate our marriage."

Fitz lifted Liv and pressed her gently against the shower wall. Her legs effortlessly wrapped around his waist, as her fingers tenderly massaged his scalp. Their mouths came together and all the tension surrounding the moment disappeared as Fitz lowered his wife onto his erection.

They took their time, and moved together in perfect harmony. Every thrust, every moan, every nibble, was a testimony of their undying love and affection. Liv held onto Fitz as tightly as she could and allowed him to take control of the moment.

Sensing her relinquishing control, Fitz took over the moment and began whispering in her ear just how thankful he was for her love. Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching as she buried her head into his neck. She bit down on his shoulder, as they reached their peak together.

Fitz set Liv down, and rewashed her body from head to toe. Once he had cleaned them both off, he helped her out of the shower and began drying her body. He then reached for her bottle of lotion, and made sure he covered every inch of her skin.

He walked her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He began placing kisses along her collarbone, and was thankful when Liv tilted her head granting him better access to her neck and throat. He began kissing her neck slowly, planting kisses down to to her chest.

"Hmmm, I love when you're wet and naked for me." Fitz said as he pulled the towel off of her body and began kissing his way lower.

"I love how much you appreciate my naked wetness." Liv moaned in response to Fitz's touch.

"So beautiful." Fitz said as he drew her already hardened nipple into his mouth.

Liv's hands found their way into Fitz's curls as he trailed his way down her body. Fitz spread her thighs and traced a path down to her core where he found she was drenched with need.

"Are you this wet for me Mrs. Grant?" Fitz asked as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Liv moaned as her hips began thrusting against Fitz's hand.

"Fitz..."

"Shh.. Not tonight. Tonight we take our time." Fitz said as he continued exploring Liv's body with his tongue.

Fitz continued working his fingers in and out of his wife's core as his tongue made a trail up her thigh. He licked his lips as he finally reached his desired destination. He began teasing her clit, spelling out his name with his tongue. The more he teased, the harder she thrashed under him. Fitz felt Liv getting close and knew he needed to be inside of her when she came.

He ran his tongue up her body and took her mouth with his as he entered her slowly. She gasped for air and adjusted her body allowing him to enter her fully. Fitz stopped for a few moments, just waiting for her go ahead. No matter how many times they made love, neither of them could believe just how perfectly their bodies molded together. This woman was truly was made just for him.

Fitz looked into her eyes and lowered his face so she could feel his breath dancing across her lips. "Olivia Carolyn Grant, I love you." He whispered against her lips before drawing her bottom lip into his mouth.

"I love you too Fitz." Liv said as she fell in sync with his rhythmic thrusts.

They continued to speak loving words to one another as the paced quickened. Soon all they could so was yell out the other's name. Fitz could feel Liv's walls clenching down and he knew she was close. He picked the pace up once again thrusting deeper and harder into her each time.

Liv's body was wrapped so tightly around Fitz's that even he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. Her mouth formed an "o", and she let out a silent scream as she splintered into a million pieces. Her nails dug into Fitz back, and he could feel where she had broken skin. He continued to move slowly forcing Liv to ride out her orgasm. Once he felt her body settle underneath him, he began moving at a normal pace, slowly increasing until he was jackhammering into her core. It wasn't long before he came hard, crying out his wife's name.

Fitz's limp body collapsed on top of Liv, his weight pressing her into the mattress. He wanted to move for fear of hurting her, but her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, rooting him in place. She ran her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her chest. They laid there for a while, their limbs tangled until they were able to breathe normally again.

Fitz rolled over and pulled Liv close. She reached for the champagne and filled their glasses, handing one to Fitz.

"To you Mr. President." She toasted, holding her glass in the air.

"To you First Lady Grant." Fitz toasted holding up his glass as well.

"To us" they said in unison as they clanked their glasses together and took a sip their champagne.

Liv set her glass down on the night stand and repeated the same thing with Fitz's before laying her head on his chest.

"I am loving the idea of being able to make love to you every morning, and have you falling asleep in my arms every night." Fitz said as he held Liv tightly in his arms.

"I love it too." Liv replied as she began kissing his chest.

"So, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go another round?"

"Bring it..."


End file.
